True to your heart
by Slypaw
Summary: Hermione rentre en 7ème année à Poudlard avec ses deux nouvelles amies. Toutes trois cherchent l'Amour... Mais qui aurait cru qu'Hermione le trouverait dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours!
1. Une Rencontre Mémorable

**C'est notre toute première fic, donc s'il-vous-plait, soyez indulgents! Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne Lecture!**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf pour les personnages suivant, qui sont tout droit sortis de nos deux esprits tordus :

- _Jenifaël Eden _: 7ième année, nouvelle à Poudlard

- _Elana Delacour _: 7ième année, nouvelle à Poudlard

- _Dave Hingray _: 7ième année, Serdaigle

**Écrit par :** Moony N Prongs

**Corrigé par :** Moony

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre mémorable**

_Chemin de Traverse :_

Plus qu'une semaine avant que les cours à Poudlard reprennent et seuls les retardataires couraient encore ca et là pour trouver les items manquants à leurs bagages. Malgré tout, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé comme à l 'habitude. Sur la terrasse d'un petit bistro, on pouvait apercevoir trois jeunes filles discutant de leurs vacances et de l'année scolaire qui allait bientôt débuter. La seule à la chevelure brune riait aux éclats des histoires de la séduisante jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tandis que la blonde faisait les yeux doux au jolie brun qui les servait. Hermione avait beaucoup changée depuis les vacances, quiconque ne l'ayant pas vu de l'été ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnue. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant plus osés, mettant ses généreuses courbes en valeur. Elle avait finalement dompté son épaisse tignasse brune qui tombait maintenant en de belles cascades bouclées. Elle abordait désormais un joli bronzage naturel dû aux longues heures passées sous le soleil ainsi qu'un tout nouveau piercing au nombril, cadeaux de ses deux meilleures amies. En résumé, elle faisait tourner bien des têtes, tout comme ses deux copines. L'une était plus occupée à reluquer tous les beaux spécimens du coin plutôt que d'écouter son amie vanter ses nombreuses conquêtes estivales. Effectivement, Jenifaël avait brisé bien des cœurs cet été avec ses époustouflants yeux émeraude pailletés d'or et ses longs cheveux noir de jais. Elle avait un corps de mannequin et aimait bien montrer ses atouts. Cette fille était belle et elle n'hésitait pas à le faire remarquer aux autres. Tout le contraire d'Elana Delacour, la plus réservée des trois, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son charme. En effet, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son air fragile et ses yeux bleu océan, elle avait l'air d'un ange tombé tout droit du ciel. Malgré son corps aussi parfait que ceux de ses deux copines, elle préférait porter des vêtements beaucoup moins provocants.

Elles s'étaient toutes trois rencontrées cet été au mariage de Bill et Fleur, la cousine « adorée » d'Elana. En effet, Hermione avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur ces deux perles rares. Tous se souvenaient de cette journée comme si c'était hier…

--------------------------

Début Flash Back

--------------------------

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Hermione avait été larguée par Edward, un moldu qu'elle avait rencontré au début des vacances. Son moral était au plus bas et voir deux personnes se marier ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle avait toutefois été obligée de se présenter au mariage, étant une des trois demoiselles d'honneur. Quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, elle rencontra Elana Delacour ainsi que Jenifaël Eden, deux filles assez sympathiques d'après ce qu'elle en voyait. Elles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre et pourtant si complices. La cousine de Fleur s'était tout de suite rendu compte qu'Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien.

« - Dis Jen, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette? » Glissa doucement Elana.

« - T'as raison, on pourrait lui demander ce qui cloche. » Chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Hermione, trop perdue dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas les deux jeunes femmes s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'essuyer ses larmes, les deux autres l'avaient déjà traînée dans un coin isolé du jardin des Weasley. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Jenifaël commença son interrogatoire :

« - Dis ce qui va pas à Tata Jen que j'aille mettre mon pied au derrière à l'imbécile qui t'a fait ca! » S'exclama Jenifaël avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Elana la prenait dans ses bras comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours.

« - Un imbécile doublé d'un pervers tu veux dire! » Rétorqua Hermione.

« - J'me doutais bien qu'il y avait un mec là-dessous! » S'exclama soudainement Elana avec un sourire triomphant. Hermione leur raconta alors comment Edward l'avait larguée quelques jours plus tôt, comme un lâche au téléphone.

« - T'inquiètes pas, on va te changer les idées, de toutes façons on avait quelques comptes à rendre avec Fleurk! » dit Elana aussitôt que le récit fut terminé. « Wow! Elles sont géniales ces filles! » Pensait Hermione dont le moral remontait déjà d'un cran. « Ça clique vraiment bien entre nous! »

Tout de suite après, la cérémonie commença tandis qu'Elana et Jen préparaient leur mauvais coup. À peine la mariée fut-elle devant l'autel qu'un nuage noir se forma au-dessus de sa tête, déversant au passage plusieurs litres d'eau sur la pauvre Fleur, qui elle pleurait de rage. Au même moment, la tête rousse du futur époux pris en feu, déclenchant le chaos parmi les invités. Plusieurs sorts fusaient ça et là, tentant en vain d'éteindre Bill ou de sécher Fleur. Les trois demoiselles d'honneur se lancèrent des regards complices ainsi qu'un sourire amusé, tout en feignant la surprise. Dans la tête d'Hermione, une tonne de questions se bousculaient : « Quels sortilèges ont-elles utilisé? » « Accepteraient-elles de me montrer comment faire? » « Je n'ai pourtant jamais vu ça dans un livre… »

Le reste de la journée se ponctua des nombreux fous rires des filles et des crises de Fleur. Que de bons temps quoi! Après cette journée mémorable, elles se revirent un bon nombre de fois, devenant ainsi inséparables.

---------------------

Fin Flash Back

---------------------

Hermione fut sortie de ses souvenirs par Elana qui comme toujours avait eu une idée assez folle mais qui lui plaisait bien.

« - Dites les filles, cette année on devrait faire quelque chose de fou! »

« - Comme quoi? S'exclamèrent les deux concernées. »

« - Bah je ne sais pas moi... Faire craquer un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard par exemple! »

« - Trop facile, je pourrais en faire tomber deux facilement sous mon charme! Dit alors Jenifaël, le plus naturellement du monde. »

« - Toujours aussi sûre de toi, chérie! S'écria Mione en éclatant de rire. »

« - Bin quoi? Je fais que dire la vérité, moi! »

« - Mais moi j'exclue Harry du défi, parce que Harry… C'est Harry! Dit Hermione. »

« - Tant que nous on peut lui sauter dessus je ne vois pas le problème! »

« - Jeni! Quand même! Calme tes hormones! »

« - Allez venez, il nous reste encore pleins de choses à acheter si vous voulez vraiment y aller à Poudlard! »

« - Ce que t'es rabat-joie Mione! Ça parait que tu ne regardes pas le serveur toi! Moi, c'est ce que j'appelle des fesses! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione se leva et força ses deux amies à en faire autant, prenant bien garde à ne pas glisser sur la flaque de bave laissée par Elana.

…

_Gare King's Cross :_

« - Non mais allez un peu plus vite! Le train part dans cinq minutes! Mais Jeni, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel? »

« - J'ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille! S'écria Jenifaël à quatre-pattes sur le quai de la gare, entre la voie 10 et 9. »

« - Et tu crois qu'on a simplement le temps de la chercher? Tu dupliqueras l'autre rendu dans le train! Je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver dans le même compartiment que la fouine! »

« - Ouais, au lieu de montrer tes fesses, relèves toi et viens. On va manquer le train ! »

« - Ce que vous pouvez être lourdes lorsque vous vous y mettez! »

« - Nous aussi on t'aime, t'inquiètes! Dirent les deux autres avec un grand sourire. »

Et les trois jeunes filles traversèrent la barrière au pas de course, bousculant les parents qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants. Le signal de départ venait de sonner lorsqu'elles montèrent finalement à bord.

« - Dis donc, les gars de Poudlard ont pas les yeux dans leurs poches! »

« - Tu t'attendais à quoi? À ce que ce soit tous des petits intellos coincés? »

« - Vous disiez? »

« - Ah! Simplement qu'on ne peut pas faire un pas sans qu'un imbécile ne se gène pas pour se rincer l'œil! »

« - Ah bon? Je dois être tellement habituée de me faire regarder de la sorte que je ne m'en rends même plus compte! »

« - Franchement Jeni! T'es pas un morceau de viande! »

« - C'est bon de la viande… Dit une voix masculine derrière elles. »

La porte d'un compartiment venait de s'ouvrir sur un grand jeune homme roux.

« - Ronny Chéri! Comme ca me fait plaisir de te revoir! Tu t'es ennuyé de moi? »

« - De un, ce n'est pas ¨Ronny Chéri¨ mais Ron. Et de deux, ca fait pas si longtemps que ca que l'on s'est vu alors non, je ne me suis pas ennuyé de toi, Jenifaël! »

« - Dis Ron, il y a de la place dans ton compartiment? Dit précipitamment Elana pour empêcher l'ouragan Jeni de frapper. »

« - Non, désolé. Harry est avec sa petite copine du moment, Neville, Luna, Ginny et moi, c'est complet. Encore désolé les filles! »

« - Bah, on va bien finir par trouver non? »

« - Mais oui bien sûre! Je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas de nous dans son compartiment simplement parce que je suis trop belle pour ses yeux! Et elle partit sur cette phrase en roulant des hanches, suivit de près par Hermione. »

« - Excuse la, elle est souvent comme ca! On se revoit à la cérémonie de répartition! »

Elana rejoignit les filles qui avaient finalement trouvé un compartiment dans le fin fond du train. A l'intérieur il y avait un garçon, assez beau d'après Elana, ordinaire pour Jenifaël mais Hermione elle le trouvait tout simplement **canon**. Il avait les cheveux châtains mi-courts, de beaux yeux d'un bleu-gris profond, une mâchoire saillante et un sourire charmeur. Il portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte qui laissait entrevoir un torse sculpté par le quidditch. Un seul regard et Hermione fut sous le charme. On peut dire que lui non plus n'était pas indifférent aux trois filles. Jenifaël portait un débardeur violet assez court pour laisser voir son nombril percé ainsi qu'une mini-jupe en jeans. Hermione portait une camisole blanche lignée grise et un jeans taille basse avec des souliers ballerine noirs. Quant à Elana, elle portait un t-shirt au col en V kaki et une paire de jeans usée, accompagné par des babouches tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais celle qui lui tapa le plus dans l'œil fut la jolie brune aux yeux chocolat.

« - Salut, il n'y a plus un compartiment de libre, ca te dérange qu'on fasse le voyage avec toi ? Dit Jenifaël, complètement indifférente a son charme. »

« - De jolies filles comme vous, c'est dur de refuser ! »

« - C'es ça Don Juan, allez les filles il ne reste que celui-ci. »

Elles entrèrent s'asseoir sur le banc en face du jeune homme. Elana croisa son regard un instant, il y avait une lueur malhonnête au fond de ses yeux. Sous ce sourire aux dents blanches se cachait sûrement un hypocrite de la pire espèce. Elle fut interrompu dans ses penser quand le bel inconnu prit la parole.

« - Ce que je peux être malpolie, je m'appelle Hingray, Dave Hingray je suis a Serdaigle. Et vous ? »

« - Moi c'est Hermione Granger mais mes amis m'appelle Mione. Là, il y a Jenifaël Eden et Elana Delacour. Je suis à Gryffondor et elles sont nouvelles cette année. »

« - Ah oui! Vous venez de quelle école? Attendez, je devine avec votre accent, Beaubâtons !»

Et ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

**Fin Chapitre 1**

**On prévoit la suite pour le début de la semaine prochaine, mais on ne promet rien. À plus les gens! **

**Moony N Prongs**


	2. La Répartition

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf pour les personnages suivant, qui sont tout droit sortis de nos deux esprits tordus :

- _Jenifaël Eden _: 7ième année, nouvelle à Poudlard

- _Elana Delacour _: 7ième année, nouvelle à Poudlard

- _Dave Hingray _: 7ième année, Serdaigle

**Écrit par :** Moony N Prongs

**Corrigé par :** Moony

**Chapitre 2 :**

Gare de Pré-Au-Lard :

Une fois descendue du train, Hermione se mit à vanter la beauté de Dave à ses amies, qui étaient lassées de l'entendre répéter les mêmes choses. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle disait qu'elle ne regardait même pas où elle mettait les pieds. Soudain, elle fonça dans quelqu'un et tomba à califourchon sur cette personne.La première chose qu'elle pensa fut: Mais quel abruti! Il ne pourrait pas regarder ou il va, non ? Heu... Putin mais qu'es ce qu'il sent bon l'abruti !

Mais tu pourrais regarder ou tu va quand même!

Elle leva les yeux pour voir "l'abruti" en question. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée sur …

Malefoy !

Malefoy qui ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que c'était Granger rengardait la fille bien positionnée sur lui avec des yeux de prédateur.

Et a qui ai-je l'honneur ? dit-il en la dévorant littéralement des yeux.

Hermione, très étonnée, le regardait avec des grands yeux. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, elle, Hermione Granger, sa sang-de-bourbe préférée! Soudain Jenifaël arriva à côté d'eux, qui n'avaient toujours pas bouger d'un pouce.

Tu vois Mione, ÇA c'est un mec ! Regarde le, j'en bave littéralement ! Si tu veux, on échange de place, dit-elle en remarquant la position embarrassante d'Hermione.

Granger ! Malefoy avait les yeux anormalement ronds, il était sous une sang-de-bourbe, Hermione Granger en plus, la plus Miss Je-Sais-Tout que Poudlard n'ai jamais connue.

Parce que tu t'attendais a mieux ? Regarde là c'est une bombe, dit Elana qui venait d'arriver

Oui mais c'est une... une…Ah dégage de là, Granger!

Moi je pense bien que t'aimes ça, hein ? Dit Jenifael en jetant un regard au pantalon de Malefoy.

S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, Drago aurait bien rougi, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione se leva en étouffant un fou rire, tandis qu'Elana riait aux éclats dans la gare qui était bondée d'élèves. Jenifael était plutôt occupée à _mater _Malefoy. Celui-ci était vraiment en colère contre lui, « _Tu le cache tellement bien, maintenant je gage 5 gallions que toute la gare est au courrant que le grand Drago Malfoy est amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe... »_ Mais il fut interromput dans ses penser par un son très désagréable à son oreille…

Drakichounet ! Hou ou mon Dragounet, qu'es-ce que tu fais par terre ? Pansy venait de reprendre son boulot de chien de poche professionnel.

Je ne me suis pas mis par terre exprès ! Lâche moi et ne m'appelle pas de là sorte c'est stupide et enfantin.

Mais ta mère t'appelle comme ça aussi pourtant!

Malefoy ou pas,il était maintenant vert de honte mais ses souffrance prirent fit lorsque Jenifael lança :

Beurk ! Une sangsue croisée d'un bouledogue, venez les filles.

Puis elle s'adressa à Pansy.

Désolée, je n'ai pas de sacs en papier sur moi, tu vois… Mais, je te le conseille en public, avec une tête comme la tienne…!

Elles partirent ensuite laissant une Pansy complètement perdue qui n'avait pas du tout compris la pique que Jeni lui avait lancée et un Drago qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Un peu plus loin les trois se mirent à rire aux éclats.

Wow Jeni! Tu n'as pas perdu la main à ce que je voie, et en plus cette idiote n'a rien comprit ! Dit Elana entre deux rire.

Et tu aurais dû voir Malefoy, il était tout rouge ! Je ne savais pas qu'un Malefoy rougissait!

Alors c'est lui, l'imbécile qui te pourrit la vie depuis ta première année ? reprit Elana.

Et oui!

Au moins il est mignon, ça compense, s'il serait moche je croit que je l'aurait tuer sur place, mais là j'ai trop peur de l'amocher. Wow! C'est une bombe ce mec ! Répondit Jeni, complètement éblouie par le charme Malefoy inc.

Jeni voyons ! Il est peut-être une vraie bombe, avec un magnifique cul, des yeux à tuer et un charme fou, c'est un imbécile raciste et imbu de lui-même, dans sa famille, personne n'a de sentiments alors ça ne commencera certainement pas avec lui. Il m'a mené la vie dure pendant six ans et ne sait rien faire d'autre que de dénigrer les gens qui sont différents de lui. Dit Hermione le plus naturellement du monde

Si tu le dit Mione, si tu le dit !répondit Jeni pas convaincue pour le moins du monde.

Un peu plus loin derrière, Drago, collé de sa sangsue par exellence était resté proche du groupe pour pouvoir apprécier subtilement les radicaux changements d'Hermione. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait aussi entendu toute la conversation des trois nouvelles beautés de l'école. Sans le savoir, Hermione venait de détruire tout ce qui restait d'espoir a Drago. Elle aimait son physique, rien de plus. Son cœur se serra encore plus lorsqu'il vit ce gars de Serdaigle, Dave Hingray, s'approcher du trio et le regard que celui-ci lança a Hermione, il le connaissait bien. Le regard du parfait salaud qui prend et qui laisse après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait car lui aussi avait ce regard autrefois, avant de regarder le monde d'un autre œil et de tomber amoureux d'Hermione. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un son de crécelle juste à côté de ses oreilles.

Mon Dragounet à quoi tu penses, à moi ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi de tout l'été !

Dégages Parkinson, va coller quelqu'un qui voudra de toi. Ha désolé j'ai oublié que personne ne voulait de toi et que personne ne te supportait.

Pourquois tu me dit ça mon Dragonneau ?

Ce que tu peux être bête ! Dégage, je t'ai dit !

Drago arracha son bras de ceux de Pansy et reparti plus loin pour rejoindre Blaise Zabini, son seul vrai ami.

Salut vieux, tu as passé de belles vacances ? dit-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Boff, des réceptions, des soirées de charité, rien de plus emmerdant. Et toi

La routine quoi, sauf que moi ma routine, je la fais avec des sales mangemorts. Et mon père qui veut me donner la marque l'été prochain, il ne comprend pas que je refuse de servire un imbécile trop lâche pour faire le sale boulot lui même.

C'est l'été prochain ça, un trouvera bien une solution entre temps, mais t'en fait pas mec je te laisserai pas faire ;a gaffe de ta vie.

Drago ne dit rien, il aurait voulu lui dire merci mais les mots restait bloquer dans sa gorge. Ses pensées se dirigèrent aussitôt au même endroit que d'habitude, Hermione, elle est tellement belle maintenant. Même ses deux amie ne lui arrive pas à la cheville…

Il monta à bord d'une calèche en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Le silence raignait en maître pendant leur trajet vers le château. Pansy regardait Drago avec un dégoûtant filet de bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche. Blaise et Drago regardaient le paysage passer à travers la fenêtre. Crabbe essayait de lire un livre, sans succès, et Goyle tentait de réparer un pan déchiré de sa robe avec le mauvais sortilège. Drago trouvait le temps long, exaspéré par Goyle, il lui répara sa robe et retourna le livre de Crabbe du bon sens. Il posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux, il ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son assiette alors imagina une scène qu'il trouvait particulièrement drôle. Il visionna un champ de fleur avec plein de gens et d'enfants en train d'en faire des bouquets. Puis son père arriver en gambadant le sourire aux lèvres et lancer des _doloris_ a tout ce qui bougeait, même les petits rongeurs à travers les fleurs. Il eut un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas à Pansy.

Je rêve ou tu as souri ? Dit-elle perplexe

Tu rêves, aucun Malefoy ne sourit, et essuie la trace de bave sur ton menton, c'est dégueulasse.dit-il, ca y est, il était de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Putin de Pansy, seul le Poudlard express n'était pas encore passé sur cette fille.

Il se repositionna à la fenêtre et repensa à une chanson moldu qu'il avait entendu pendant les vacances :

**« Tu ne sauras jamais **

**Comme je t'aime**

**Tu ne sauras jamais**

**Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris **

**Quand je vois briller tes yeux bruns**

**Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse**

**Je t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais… »**

Cette chanson représentait à peu près ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Son cœur était en miettes quand il repensait a ce qu'elle avait dit a ses amies tout à l'heures. La calèche s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils sortirent tout les cinq et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le banquet de début d'année.

Arrivée a Poudlard, Hermione avait laissé ses nouvelles amies pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elles seraient aussi placées à Gryffondor, elle en avait marre d'être entouré de garçons, pas qu'elle n'aimait plus Harry et Ron, mais à son âge elle avait besoin d'une certaine complicité féminine, comme elle avait avec Elana et Jeni.

Les premières années et ses deux copines entrèrent dans la grande salle et tout le monde cessa de parler. Tous les garçons avaient les yeux river soit sur Elana ou sur Jeni. Les filles quant à elles leur lançaient des regards remplis de jalousie ou d'envie. Jeni le remarqua aussitôt et se mit à sourire et à se déhancher férocement ce qui en fit baver plus d'un. Elana elle était devenu rouge tomate et cela lui donnait un air angélique et naïf qui en fit craquer plusieurs aussi. Le reste avait les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle Hermione et à toutes les tables on parlait du nouveau trio « Choc » de Poudlard.

Dumbledore se leva et annoça :

Bonjour à tous, je voudrais rappeler à tous que la forêt interdite est, comme le dit son nom, tout simplement interdite et que les élèves ne peuvent se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu qui est à 21h. Cette année, en plus des premières années, nous allons accueillir deux nouvelles élèves, anciennement à Beaubâtons. Nous allons commencer la cérémonie de répartition par elles, alors à vous professeur MacGonagall.

Merci bien professeur, bon alors…

Et elle fit apparaître un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui, quelques secondes à peine après avoir apparu, se mit à chanter une chanson de son cru :

_« Je suis peut-être pas le plus beau de chapeau,_

_Mais moi au moins j'ai un cerveau._

_Comme chaque année depuis ma création,_

_C'est moi qui décide de la maison,_

_Des élèves qui à Poudlard sont envoyés,_

_Quand ils commencent leur première année._

_Si à Gryffondor je t'envoie,_

_Avec les courageux tu seras._

_Tous égaux ils sont,_

_Les gens de cette maison._

_Si à Poufsouffle tu es destiné,_

_Tu es donc rempli de loyauté._

_Les amis que cette maison peut t'apporter,_

_Jamais ne te laisseront tomber._

_Si par contre, à Serdaigle tu vas,_

_Dans les livres tu apprendras._

_Car quand on est un érudit,_

_Ce sont eux les meilleurs amis._

_Si Serpentard je crie,_

_C'est ton sang qui l'aura choisi._

_Assurance et ambition_

_Seront tes premières notions._

_Bienvenue à toi, petit nouveau,_

_Et surtout n'ait pas peur de me mettre sur ta tête, moi, le Choixpeau,_

_Car entre de bonnes mains tu seras,_

_Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais le bon choix! »_

Delacour, Elana!

Elana s'avança, mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret. « _Mmm, contrôle de l'élément de l'eau, intéressant! Meilleure élève de ton école, mmm, tu adores travailler et apprendre. Tu aurais ta place a Serdaigle, mais je vois au fond de toi que tu ne supporterais pas d'être séparée de la petite Granger… Alors ce sera… »_

GRYFFONDOR!

Génial !

Elle sauta en bas du tabouret et alla rejoindre la table des rouges et ors qui applaudissaient bruyamment et s'assit à la place que Mione lui avait gardée au cas où.

Eden, Jenifaël!

C'est moi! Dit Jeni, toute enthousiaste.

Son expression changea radicalement lorsqu'elle s'approcha du Choixpeau. Elle plissa le nez et dit un peu trop fort au goût du professeur MacGonagall.

Beurk, vous voulez vraiment que je mette ça sur ma tête, c'est vieux et sa pue, il doit y avoir tout un écosystème dans cette vieille chaussette.

Asseyez vous, dit MacGonagall, agacée.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise le professeur enfonça la Choixpeau sur la tête de Jeni qui fut une grimace de dégoût qui lui allait a ravir.

« _Mmm … Alors comme ça je pue ? »_

Ah! Mais ce machin parle c'est horrible ! s'écria t-elle, ce qui fit rire toute la grande salle.

Taisez-vous Mademoiselle Eden!

_« Bon voyons voir, tu as un caractère de feu à ce que je vois, pas peur de dire ce que tu penses, tu contrôles l'élément du feu, très intéressant. Tu a de l'ambition et Serpentard te serait bénéfique mais quelque chose en toi me dit que tu serais malheureuse dans cette maison, vraiment la maison qui te conviendrait le mieux est… »_

_GRYFFONDOR !_

Ouff! C'était le temps qu'on enlève ce truc de ma tte il était en train de fouiller dans mon cerveau vous vous en rendez conte ! Il a du culot ce bout de tissu rapiécé! Dit-elle a un professeur sur le bord de la crise de nerf_. « Et moi qui doit lui enseigner toute l'année ! _pensa MacGonagall _»_

C'est en replacent ses cheveux avec un sourire vainqueur qu'elle alla s'assoire a la table des gryffondor dont les garçons applaudissait particulièrement fort.Une fois a côté de ses amies elle se mit a dire :

Ce truc fouillait dans ma tête et il me parlait! Vous entendez, il aurait pu tout savoir sur ma vie, quelle honte ça aurait été s'il avait remonté dams mes souvenirs jusqu'à mon premier petit ami…On doit dire que j'avais de bizarre de goûts a 7 ans, mais voyez vous, il…

Tais-toi Jeni tu ne vois pas que tout le monde nous regarde! Dit Elana quelque peu gênée que les regards soient posés sur elle.

Mais non voyons, ha ben oui ta raison, je suis trop habituée maintenant!

Jeni se tût et la répartition des premières années commença. Gryffondor hérita donc de 7 nouveaux, Poufsouffle de 5, Serdaigle de 11 et Serpentard de 8. Ensuite, le banquet débuta dans la plus grande joie à la table des lions, tous les garçons étaient contents d'avoir les trois beauté de Poudlard à leur table. Les filles, quant à elles, les regardaient avec jalousie et ne cessaient de ramener leurs petits amis respectifs à l'ordre. C'était presque pareil aux autres tables… Effectivement, même les serpentards ne se privaient pas et se rinçaient l'œil à la table des Lions…

Dragichou ? Pourquoi tu regardes fixement la sang-de-bourbe Granger depuis cinq minutes déjà? Tu penses à la prochaine insulte que tu lui diras?

Pansy! Ferme la donc un peu, tu me donnes la migraine! Et surtout, lâches mon bras! J'en ai besoin pour manger tu vois?

Mais bien sûr mon chéri!

Et la soirée se passa comme celles des années précédentes, si ce n'était des furtifs coups d'œil que Drago lançait à la table de Gryffondor pour apercevoir celle qui faisait battre son coeur.


	3. Retenue

**_Et voilà le chapitre 3! On espère que vous ne serez pas déçus! Ah et merci pour vos reviews!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Écrit par: Moony N Prongs_**

**_Corigé par: Moony_**

__

**Chapitre 3 : Retenue**

_Poudlard :_

La première semaine de cours avait passé extrêmement vite. À peine quelques cours passés que les septièmes années croulaient déjà sous les devoirs. Mais pour des filles aussi intelligentes que nos trois lionnes préférées, ceci n'était pas un problème. Elles trouvaient toujours le temps pour s'amuser et Hermione en avait profité pour se rapprocher de Dave Hingray qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Et c'était réciproque. Sortant de son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Hermione aperçue justement le jeune homme qui venait à sa rencontre. Lui qui avait une démarche si assurée semblait aujourd'hui hésitant.

…

Elles étaient toutes deux devant la porte de la Grande Salle et attendaient impatiemment qu'Hermione pointe le bout de son nez pour aller manger. Elle avait été retenue par ¨Don Juan¨ comme Jenifaël s'amusait à le surnommer. Elles avaient vu débouler devant elles la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, mais toujours pas de Mione en vue. Le ventre de Jeni était au comble du désespoir et il n'hésitait pas à le faire remarquer à sa propriétaire. Et une Hermione rayonnante apparue enfin au bout d'un des nombreux couloirs débouchant sur le Hall. Elana, curieuse de nature, ne se priva pas de demander à son amie ce que ¨Son Dave Chéri¨lui avait dit.

« - Alors, il t'a dit quoi ton Don Juan? Dit Elana. »

« - Vous ne devinerez jamais! »

« - Donc tu vas être obligée de nous clarifier la chose… Lança platement Jeni. »

« - Il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir à 20 heures en haut de la tour d'Astronomie! »

« - C'est passionaaaaaant! Dit ironiquement Jeni. »

« - Mais merde Jeni! Sois un peu heureuse pour moi! S'écria Hermione dont les joues avaient quelque peu rosies à cause de son énervement. »

« - Pardon, mais ce mec, je ne le sens pas! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute! »

« - Et si on allait manger? Proposa timidement Elana, voulant à tout prix éviter une dispute entre ses deux meilleures amies. »

C'est alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un Malefoy qui avait mauvaise mine. Et il partit d'un pas rapide, sans un regard pour les trois jeunes filles qui n'en revenaient tout simplement pas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Malefoy passait à vos cotés sans vous insulter ou vous lancer un regard méprisant!

« - C'est qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, notre Malefoy! »

« - Tu crois que son bouledogue l'a lâché? »

Mais Elana n'avait pas visé juste du tout. Si Drago était autant chamboulé, c'était parce qu'Hermione avait vraiment l'air heureuse d'avoir un rancard avec Hingray! Il était donc parti dans sa salle commune pour trouver un moyen de faire foirer cette rencontre. Quant aux filles, elles étaient finalement aller s'asseoir pour manger, au plus grand bonheur du ventre de Jeni. Elles prirent place en face d'Harry et de Ron.

« - Elle est finalement revenue? S'exclama Harry. »

« - Qui? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine. »

« - Mais il parle d'Hermione! Quand même Ron! »

« - Ce qu'il peut être stupide le Ronny Chéri! »

Et Ron prit la même couleur que ses cheveux. À la table des Professeurs, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

« - Mes très chers élèves, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Miss Vandal, la Préfète-en-chef, se voit obliger de quitter Poudlard pour Salem, laissant ainsi sa place vacante. L'ensemble des professeurs et moi avons donc décider de la jeune fille qui prendrait la relève. Je voudrais donc féliciter Mademoiselle Elana Delacour de Gryffondor pour sa nomination à ce poste. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du repas ainsi que M. Cabello, votre homologue masculin. Dit-il en s'adressant personnellement à Elana vers la fin du discours. »

Toute la Grande Salle se mit à applaudir et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Pendant celui-ci, Hermione ne cessa de penser au comportement étrange de Malefoy, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une Jenifaël complètement hystérique, encore une fois.

« - Mais vous l'avez vu ce Cabello? C'est tout simplement un Apollon! S'écria-t-elle. »

« - Ouais et bien moi je préfère Dave. »

« - C'est qui ce Dave, Mione? Demanda Harry, trouvant soudainement la conversation des filles intéressantes. »

« - Ça y est, elle va repartir dans son monologue de combien Hingray est intéressant, joli, musclé et plein de charme… Dit Elana en soupirant. »

« - Dave Hingray? À Serdaigle? Si c'est bien lui attention à toi Hermione, c'est un très bon acteur! »

« - Oh! Mais vous avez fini avec vos sottises! Il est très bien! S'exclama une Hermione pas contente du tout. »

« - Peut-être pour toi, mais moi je trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air honnête. Dit la nouvelle Préfète-en-chef en se souvenant de son regard dans le train. »

« - J'en ai marre! Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire moi j'y vais! Explosa Hermione. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta ses amies pour aller se préparer dans son dortoir. Après tout, elle avait rendez-vous avec Dave ce soir!

…

Drago, de son côté, ruminait ses pensées tout en essayant de trouver un bon moyen pour empêcher Hermione de sortir avec ce cn ce soir. Bien vite une idée intéressante germa dans son esprit. Il partit donc en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Il savait très bien que le chemin qu'allait prendre sa bien aimée passait devant la salle où le professeur Rogue corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves. Il attendit donc quelques temps, en pensant qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'Hermione prenne autant de temps à se préparer pour lui. Lorsqu'il la vit sortir par le portrait de la grosse dame, il partit à sa rencontre.

« - Alors Granger, on s'est faite belle pour les beaux yeux d'un Serdaigle? »

« - Sûrement pas pour toi en tout cas! »

« - Oh mais c'est qu'elle est fâchée la Granger! »

« - T'as rien d'autre à faire Malefoy? Ton chien de poche t'a laissé? Ou tu viens simplement pour gâcher ma soirée? Parce que moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire t'écouter débiter des conneries! J'ai eu ma dose à table tout à l'heure! »

« - Oh! Alors tes amies n'aiment pas le petit Hingray? Comme c'est dommage… »

« _Parle Drago, parle… Le bureau approche… _» Pensa-t-il pour s'encourager alors qu'Hermione l'insultait ouvertement. Il fallait qu'il la pousse à bout.

« - La belette ne voulait plus de toi donc tu vas te consoler dans les bras du premier venu? »

Hermione qui détestait qu'on parle de sa relation ambiguë avec Ron explosa et tout ca juste devant la porte de Rogue. Elle sauta au cou de Malefoy dans l'intention de l'étrangler et ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans une position cocasse.

« - Sale petit gosse de riche raciste! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas trouver tes semblables? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant? Laisse-moi vivre et fais ce que tu veux mais fous moi la paix! Je ne peux plus blairer ta face de fouine! Cria Hermione à plein poumon. »

Rogue alerté par tout ce boucan avait ouvert la porte pour voir les petits idiots qui s'engueulaient dans le couloir, devant sa porte de surplus.

« - Stop! Cria-t-il avec un sourire vicieux qui trahissait son air contrarié. »

Les deux étudiants étendus par terre arrêtèrent de bouger, se retrouvant dans une position assez gênante.

« - Dans mon bureau! Ça presse! »

Docilement, ils se levèrent et rentrèrent dans la salle de cours. Hermione se maudissait intérieurement pour son comportement, elle allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous.

« - M. Malefoy, je suis surpris. Ce n'est pas dans votre habitude de traîner avec des Gryffondors. Quant à vous Granger, que faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure si proche du couvre-feu? Bien sûr, je ne suis pas surpris, tous les Gryffondors sont pareils, ils ne respectent aucunement les règles. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et moins 10 encore pour avoir sauté sur Malefoy. Quant à vous, 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. De plus, vous aurez une retenue commune demain soir avec M. Rusard à 19h30. Sur ce, dans vos dortoirs et ça presse! Le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes! »

C'en était trop pour Hermione, de un, elle venait de manquer son rendez-vous avec Dave, de deux, elle allait avoir une retenue (la première de sa vie, on s'entend) et de trois, cette retenue se déroulerait en présence de Malefoy ! C'est fou comme elle pouvait détesté ce gars, elle qui n'a rien demander a personne, elle se retrouvait, avec ce 'sang pure' sur le dos seulement parce qu'elle était née de moldu. Elle reparti donc au dortoir avec la ferme intention de tout raconter a Jeni et Ela.

De son côté, Drago essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait bien fait et que s'il n'avait pas agi, sa relation avec elle aurait peut-être été pire ? _**'Parce que tu as une relation avec elle ?' **Grrr tait toi ! Oui j'ai une relation avec elle, elle n'est pas amicale, mais elle est présente… **'Si tu le dis mais moi à ta place, je n'en serais pas si sure, tu a vue comme elle t'a regardé quand elle est partie'** Mais bien sure que je l'aime ! C'est quoi cette question a deux mornilles ? **'Bon bien si tu l'aimes et que tu veux que se soit réciproque, oublie ton sang, oublie ton père et ta réputation, soit gentil et attentionné, montre lui que tu tiens à elle et peut-être qu'il y aura changement !'** Mais… **'PAS DE DISCUTION'** Grrr! d'accord, mais seulement avec elle._

Drago se dirigea vers les cachots du château, mais n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer immédiatement dans sa salle commune, il y avait encore trop de monde à cette heure et il avait un grand besoin d'être seul.

Elle montait l'escalier de la tour Gryffondor tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante qu'elle remarqua une forme derrière une armure.

« - Qui est là ? Demanda t-elle en essayant de mieux voir qui se cachait dans la pénombre. »

« - Je déteste me faire poser un lapin… »

Dave sortie de sa cachette avec une mine pas très enthousiaste.

« - Excuse-moi Dave, mais il y a cet imbécile de Malefoy qui m'a fait péter un câble et… »

« - Non, ça va tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, c'était un accident ! »

« _Il est PARFAIT!_ » pensa aussitôt Hermione. Il lui sourit en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsqu'il caressa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et que l'autre se positionna au creux de ses reins. Elle répondit à son sourire, passa les bras autour de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Et ce week-end tu es libre ? »Demanda-t-il doucement tout en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Hermione.

« - Humm, laisse moi réfléchir. » Elle fit une petite moue pensive extrêmement mignonne et continua.

« - Non désoler je passe mon après-midi avec un très joli Serdaigle qui me plaît bien je dois dire. »

« - Et comment se nomme le chanceux ? »dit-il en embarquant dans le jeu de la belle Gryffondor.

« - Hingray je crois, mais je ne me rappelle plus de son prénom. »

« - Y a t'il quelque chose qui pourrait aider ta mémoire ? »

« - Parce que tu as une idée ? »

« - Peut-être bien. » Il lui fit un sourire qui aurait fait baver MacGonagall.

« - Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux.

« - Ça ressemble à peu près à ça. » Dit-il en emprisonnant ses lèvres dans les siennes. »

Hermione résista quelque instant aux assauts répétés de sa langue contre ses lèvres, mais finit par lui laisser la voie libre. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant un moment et c'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent pour rentrer à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, Hermione se retrouva prise avec deux folles-hystériques-curieuses-de-détails-croustillants. Ce fut bien sûr Jenifaël qui commença.

« - Alors comment c'était ce rendez-vous ? »

« - Assez pénible, je dois dire que Rogue n'est pas un cadeau ! Dit-elle a la blague. »

« - Rogue, comment ça tu… ? Ce n'était pas avec… ? Non, mais… » Jeni ouvrit les yeux tellement grands que s'ils seraient tombés par terre, Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise. « - T'avait un rendez-vous avec ROGUE ! »

« _Décidément, cette fille m'étonnera toujours ! Une minute, elle est intelligente, l'autre d'après c'est une vraie tarte ! _» Pensa Hermione, amicalement.

« - Mais non, cervelle de moineau ! C'était avec Dave, mais Mione va se faire un plaisir de nous expliquer ce qui se passe et pourquoi elle a l'air d'avoir subit un sort de _Stupidimentia_ ! »

« - Vous voulez la version courte ou la version longue ? »

« - Mais la longue quelle question ! » Répondirent aussitôt nos deux contraires favoris.

« - Malefoy a fait le con, je me suis fait collé par Rogue, j'ai dû revenir et Dave m'a embrassé. »

« - Tu trouves ça long comme version ? Moi je veux les détails ! Il est doué avec sa langue ? Ou c'était plutôt chaste comme baiser ? Qu'es-ce qu'il a dit le petit mignon pour te faire peter un câble ? C'est quand la retenue? Et avec Dave tu as prévu un autre rancard ? Dit Jeni sans prendre son souffle, trop curieuse pour respirer correctement. »

« - Jeni la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Sur ce, bonne nuit je vais me coucher ! » Hermione savait que ses amies ne la laisseraient pas s'échapper comme ça mais elle adorait voir leur tête, surtout en ce moment!

Elles la suivirent donc au dortoir et à l'aide de sa baguette Elana colla son lit et celui de Jeni a celui de Mione pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles qui dormaient déjà. Hermione commença donc le récit très détailler au plus grand bonheur des deux autres. Lorsqu'elle eu finit Elana lança sur un ton déçu.

« - Zut c'est pas de chance demain j'emménage dans mes appartement de préfète-en-chef et je voulais que vous le voyez en même temps que moi. »

« - Attends là, tu viens de dire que tu change de dortoir? » dit Jeni.

« -Tu ne peux pas ! C'est toi qui a hérité du cerveau ici ! Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire ! Hermione va se mettre à boire et moi je vais être agressive. Je ne saurais même plus comment mettre une paire de jeans alors j'irais à mes cours en pyjama de grand-mère et Hermione qui aurait la gueule de bois ainsi que quelques bleus causés par moi louperait tous ses cours et serait renvoyée de Poudlard. » Jeni était à nouveau partie dans son monde et se la jouait mélodrame et avait réussi à réveiller tout le monde. Elle eu droit à quelques oreillers par la tête et les moqueries d'Elana qui, apparemment, avait pensé à tout.

« - T'en fait pas je gâcherait pas vos vies. Après le repas je suis aller voir Dumbledore et je lui ai demander si je pouvait avoir de la compagnie autre que celle de mon homologue dans notre salle commune privée... Il m'a répondu que normalement non, mais qu'il ferait une exception vue notre relation particulière. Il avait l'air de se moquer de moi mais bon, il est bizarre cet homme. Tout ça pour dire que dans ma chambre de préfète, il y a trois grands lits. »

« - Tu n'as rien comprit hein ? Vous allez habiter avec moi et l'autre préfet ! » Expliqua Elana amusée par la lenteur de Jeni.

« - Mais c'est génial ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Cria celle-ci suivit de près par Hermione qui sauta sur Elana.

Cette fois, toute la tour de Gryffondor était réveillée.

…

Mione, Ela et Jeni passèrent ce qui restait de la nuit collée l'une contre l'autre. Toute personne qui les voyait ensemble savait que cela n'était pas une amitié ordinaire, elles avaient un lien très fort qui les unissait, celui du pouvoir, de leur pouvoir.

Le lendemain matin, Elana se leva très tôt, il était peut-être 5 :00 du matin lorsqu'elle cessa ses tentatives de retrouver le sommeil. Leur premier cours commençait à 10 :30 ce matin-là, alors elle décida de descendre déjeuner sans réveiller ses deux meilleures amies qui dormaient toujours comme des bébés. Après une douche rapide, Ela troqua son pyjama Winnie l'Ourson, un dessin animé moldu qu'elle affectait particulièrement contre une paire de jeans taille basse et d'un gilet blanc qui ne laissait apparaître pratiquement aucune peau. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle jugea qu'elle était passable et descendit en direction de la grande salle sûrement désertique à cette heure. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Dumbledore assit seul à la table des professeurs. Les seuls élèves levés étaient des Serdaigles, dont la table était à moitié remplie, personne n'était à la table des Gryffondors, ni des Serpentards, a celle des Pouffsoufles pourtant il y avait un garçon, '_Joli garçon!'_ Pensa-t-elle _'Ça y est Elana, Jenifeäl déteint sur toi !'_

Il était seul à sa table et apparemment elle aussi, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et, sur un coup de tête, elle alla s'assoire à côté du garçon à la table des Pouffsoufles.

« - Salut, je peux m'asseoir? Je suis seule à ma table moi aussi! » Dit-elle simplement avec un de ses magnifiques sourires plein de joie de vivre.

« - Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas tous les matins qu'un ange mange avec vous ! » Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« - Merci c'est gentil, moi c'est Elana Delacour, je viens de Beauxbâtons. » Dit-elle en prenant place en face de lui.

« - Enchanté, moi c'est Zachaël Croft. Comment tu trouves notre collège ? » Demanda-t-il, heureux à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur cette fille qui avait l'air, ma foi, très intéressante.

« - Ça n'a pas autant de classe de Beauxbâtons il faut l'avouer mais c'est fort accueillant et les gens ici semble sympathique. Sauf peut-être quelques sangs purs dont le pouvoir leur ai monté à la tête à eux et à leur famille. » Répondit-elle.

« - Je vois que tu n'as pas peur de dire ce que tu penses, mais tu as raison, la plupart des Serpentards ne sont pas fréquentables, mais quand tu connais les bonnes personnes, la vie ici est agréable. »

« - Et toi, tu es une personne qu'on qualifierait de fréquentable ? » Demanda-t-elle sans aucune gêne, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

« -Heu bien oui, je fais mon lit tous les matins et j'écoute ma maman ! » dit-il à la blague.

Elana rie, il était comique. Ils mangèrent ensemble et passèrent la matinée à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Jeni viennent la chercher pour aller en cours.

En histoire de la magie, Hermione curieuse de savoir ou se trouvait Ela ce matin là lui envoya un message.

_« Ela, tu étais passée ou ce matin, on t'a cherchée partout ! _

_Mione »_

_« J'étais à la table des Pouffsoufles…._

_Ela »_

_« Et qu'es ce que tu faisais là, chasse aux jolis mâles musclés ?_

_Jeni »_

_« Je ne m'appelle pas Jenifaël moi !_

_Ela »_

_« Non mais sérieusement, tu y faisais quoi ?_

_Mione »_

_« Eh bien, il y avait ce garçon tout seul et moi aussi alors j'ai passé la matinée avec lui._

_Ela »_

_« Je le savais, je le savais ! je te l'avais dit, Mione ! Elle était avec un mâle, pas dans la chambre sur demande mais dans la grande salle !_

_Jeni »_

_« Jeni franchement !_

_Ela »_

_« Ben quoi ? Tu ne nous as même pas réveillées et tu es partie !_

_Mione »_

_« Vous êtes impossibles !_

_Ela »_

_« C'est comme ça que tu nous aimes, non ? Et au juste, c'est quoi son nom ?_

_Jeni »_

_« J'avoue, je vous aime comme ça ! Et il s'appelle Zachaël Croft._

_Ela »_

_« Il est capitaine de Quiddich de sa maison ?_

_Mione »_

_« Oui, depuis l'année passée_

_Ela »_

_« Tu connais sa vie ! Comme c'est chou !_

_Jeni »_

_« JENI ! Un peu de respect pour la préfète en chef qui va t'héberger par pitié pour ne pas que tu deviennes violente !_

_Ela »_

_« Arrêter les filles, le cours se termine dans 3 minutes, on va pouvoir en parler de vive voix._

_Mione »_

_« Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu adores ma belle voix d'ange et mes grosses lèvres._

_Jeni »_

Jeni envoya un baiser à Hermione.

_« Elle est irrécupérable ! _

_Ela »_

_« Je suis adorable tu dis ?_

_Jeni »_

_« T'as raison Ela, pire que Malefoy cette fille !_

_Mione »_

_« Tu dit que je peux me faire Malefoy ! Petite coquine !_

_Jeni »_

La cloche sonna enfin et Jeni fit le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'est jamais fait a ses amies pour leur prouver qu'elles avait perdu la bataille. Elles éclatèrent de rire en sortant de la classe.

La journée passa un peu trop vite au goût d'Hermione qui redoutait l'heure où elle allait se faire ridiculisée par Malefoy. Elle grimpa les escaliers menant à la salle des trophées la où Rusard les attendait. Elle soupira de soulagement, Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé.

« - Tiens donc, Miss Granger ! Je crois bien que vous êtes ici car vous vous êtes battu dans les couloirs, après le couvre-feu de surcroît ! Vous allez donc me donner votre baguette et me nettoyer tout ce qui se trouve ici. Dumbledore est beaucoup trop indulgent, dans mon temps, on vous aurait fait chasser les rats dans le château et priver de nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucuns. Vous pouvez commencer, je vais attendre M. Malefoy dehors. Et je vous souhaite, une très agréable soirée. » Dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.

Elle enleva sa robe de sorcier, se retrouvant ainsi en jeans 3/4 et en camisole rose. Hermione jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, Rusard ne lui avait pas indiqué avec quel matériel ils feraient le ménage, elle et Malefoy. Tout au fond il y avait un petit placard à balais. Elle s'approcha d'un pas assuré et ouvrit la petite porte. Au fond, il y avait un petit sceau d'eau, une serpillière et une vieille guenille toute trouée. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'époussetage et entreprit de faire briller les nombreux trophées et nombreuses coupes séjournant dans la vitrine de présentation. Habituée de faire du ménage à la manière moldue, Hermione époussetait rapidement mais efficacement. Drago finit par pointer le bout de son nez.

« - Prends la serpillière dans le placard et lave le plancher. » Ordonna Hermione, sans un regard pour le Serpentard.

« - D'accord. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Elle s'arrêta de frotter, ébahie que Malefoy ne lui ai pas sorti un phrase du genre : « Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une Sang-de-bourbe dans ton genre. » Ne voulant pas laisser paraître son étonnement, elle se remit à la tâche. Malefoy passait la serpillière en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. _« __**'Je t'ai dit d'être gentil, pas soumis !' **Qu'es-ce que tu aurais voulu que je dise ? « C'est quoi, une serpillière ? » Non mais quand même ! **'Tu aurais toujours pu lui dire autre chose ! Je ne sais pas moi, lui présenter tes excuses pour la retenue !' **D'accord ! D'accord… »_

« - Au fait… Désolé pour la retenue… et pour un peu tout… »

« - Attends un peu… Toi, un Malefoy, viens de t'excuser ? J'aurais dû t'enregistrer, personne ne voudra me croire ! » S'exclama Hermione, mi-étonnée, mi-sceptique.

_« **'C'est ça moque-toi de nous !' **Je dois dire qu'elle a raison ! '**Toi et ta stupide famille ! Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu es un Malefoy ?'** Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être dans cette famille ? **'Bon si ça continue, on ne finira plus, à la place de me parler à moi, pourquoi tu ne fais pas la conversation avec elle ?'** »_

« - Tu crois que mon nom influence ce que je suis ? Même un Malefoy peu demander pardon, je ne suis pas un monstre. »

« - Laisse-moi rire ! Hier encore tu m'as prouvé que tu es aussi mauvais au fond qu'en surface. » Hermione était vraiment troublée par les paroles de Drago et essayait de le cacher tant bien que de mal en lui envoyant des piques. Elle leva les yeux des trophées et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son trouble tripla lorsqu'elle vit dans les yeux de Malefoy de la tristesse, de la douleur même.

« - Ce n'est pas en me disant des trucs dans ce genre que tu prouves que tu es mieux. » Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago avait laissé tomber son masque froid et Hermione pouvait voir parfaitement bien ce qu'il ressentait.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de me le prouver, je sais que je suis mieux. » Dit-elle. Bien sure cela faisait vantard, mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas pris comme souffre-douleur pendant 6 ans, contrairement à lui !

« - Tu me l'a démontré pendant six ans ! » continua-t-elle.

« - Qui te dit que c'était par méchanceté ? »

_« **'T'AS UN PROBLÈME, je n'ai pas dit de lui avouer tes sentiments, j'ai dit de parler avec elle ! Tu lui fait peur regarde ! Elle est toute troublée…' **La ferme ! Tu veux que je parle ? C'est ce que je fais, et si je la trouble c'est bien, elle va penser a moi plus souvent ! **'Tu marque un point là !' **Drago1, Conscience 0 ! **'N'exagère pas non plus…' **»_

« - Qui me dit que ce n'est pas ça ? » Répondit-elle après un petit moment.

« _Il est vraiment bizarre ce soir… __'**Toi aussi on dirait ! Il s'excuse pour hier, et pour toutes les autres années où il t'a fait chier et toi tu l'envoies promener. Tu le blesses pardessus le marché.' **Au nombre de fois que je me suis retrouvée en pleurs dans mon dortoir, il l'a bien mérité. '**La vengeance ne mène à rien, et tu es pire que lui, tu l'attaque à un moment de faiblesse, tu ne trouve pas qu'il n'a pas l'air bien ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'il ne t'a pas appelée sang-de-bourbe ? Et toi qui a toujours eu des amis, des parents qui t'aiment, je ne crois pas que se sois pareil pour lui !' **Il m'a quand même persécuté pendant six ans, ça ne s'oublie pas si vite ! **'Oui, mais lui a été éduquer pour détester les gens comme toi.'** Mais où veux-tu en venir ? **'Laisse lui une chance…'** »_

Pendant son débat intérieur, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait terminé, que Drago était partie et que le couvre-feu était passé depuis au moins une heure.

« - Grrr ! Si je me fais prendre, j'aurai bien droit à une autre retenue ! » Se dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle rangea le sceau et quitta la salle en direction de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était aux troisième étages, le grand tableau représentant un chat botté jouant du violon et le mot de passé était : _Phénix cendré. _

En grimpent les escaliers, elle entendait la voix de sa conscience répétée :

_« - Laisse lui une chance… »_

Lui laisser une chance, pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa voix intérieure avait essayé de lui dire. Elle se promis d'en parler avec Elana et Jenifaël le lendemain, elle était trop crevé ce soir...

****

**_Alors? Votre verdict? ... Le chapitre 4 n'arrivera pas assurément au début de la semaine prochaine, on a quelques contrtemps pour la fin de semaine! Bisoux à vous! À plus!_**

**_Moony N Prongs_**


	4. Laisse Lui Une Chance

_Désolées! On est en retard! Très en retard! Mais bon... Il est là et on travaille fort sur le suivant! On espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les autres! Et merci pour les reviews!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Écrit par: Moony N Prongs_

_Corrigé par: Moony_

Chapitre 4 : Laisse-lui une chance…

_Poudlard :_

Hermione dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Dans son rêve, elle volait sur un balai, traversant des nuages remplient de trophées et de serpillières valsant avec des Miss Teigne miniatures. Elle fut obligée d'atterrir quand un orage de perruques blondes éclata. La jeune femme atterrie dans un magnifique champ de fleurs, désert de toute civilisation. Une fois au sol, une abeille lui tourna autour tout en répétant : _Laisse-lui une chance, laisse-lui une chance…_ Incapable de chasser l'abeille, elle se mit en route tout en essayant de l'ignorer lorsqu'une immense porte se matérialisa devant elle, Hermione entra et vit un grand miroir sans y voir son reflet. Elle s'approcha un peu, question de vérifier, mais fut aspirée dans le miroir. Tout était noir, il n'y avait rien, aucun bruit, sauf l'abeille qui lui répétait encore et encore : _Laisse-lui une chance, laisse-lui une chance... _Elle cria de toutes ses forces à l'abeille de la laisser tranquille, lorsque des mains lui agrippèrent les bras, elle se mit à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix d'Elana au loin.

« - Hermione, Mione, répond moi ! » répéta encore une fois Elana. 

« - Ela tu t'y prends mal ! » dit Jeni.

« - Et tu ferais comment toi ? » Répondit celle-ci légèrement agacé.

« - Observe et apprend ! » Jenifaël se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Hermione et cria à plein poumons.

« - MIONE DEBOUT TU FAIS UN CAUCHEMAR ! »

Hermione sursauta et se réveilla en sueur.

Jeni se retourna vers Elana avec un sourire vainqueur que l'autre n'apprécia guère. 'Toujours autant de tact, dit-elle dans sa barbe'. Puis elle se retourna vers Hermione.

« - Mione on t'a entendu crier alors on est venu voir puis tu t'es mis à te débattre comme une dingue, t'as fait un cauchemar, ma puce ? Tu veux en parler ? » Dit-elle sans laisser Hermione en placer une.

« - Je veux bien parler mais pas du cauchemar… »

« - Ah d'accord… Alors parlons du beau blond! »

« - J'AI DIT DE NE PAS PARLER DU CAUCHEMAR! » S'écria Hermione, fâchée.

'_Oups...' _Pensa-t-elle aussitôt

« - Alors comme ça on rêve de Malefoy? » demanda Elana, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

« - Pour moi ce ne serait pas un cauchemar! » S'exclama Jeni.

« - On sait déjà ça Jeni! »

« - Oui mais bon… »

« - Pour en revenir au sujet initial, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler Mione? »

« - De la retenue… »

« - Mais ça revient à parler du beau blond alors ! » S'exclama Jeni, victorieuse.

« - Moui… »

« - Bin alors vas y! J'en ai marre qu'on tourne autour du pot! Et en plus je compte bien allez à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, moi! »

« - Hiiii! C'est aujourd'hui? Mais il faut que je me prépare alors! Vite! Vite! Il est quelle heure au juste? »

Tout en disant ceci, Hermione fouillait frénétiquement dans sa valise à la recherche d'un quelconque morceau de vêtement ¨potable¨. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle voyait Dave.

« - J'ai rien à mettre! »

Hermione était hystérique, elle courait d'un bord et de l'autre à la recherche DU gilet qu'elle porterait en ce jour mémorable. En quelques secondes seulement, la chambre était passé de l'impeccable au chaotique. La valise de Jeni était sans dessus-dessous, quant à celle d'Elana, elle ne tarderait pas à devenir semblable.

« - Mione… »

Hermione était trop stressée pour entendre quoi que ce soit. La tête dans la valise d'Ela, elle trouva enfin quelque chose. C'était un petit veston beige avec une camisole blanche en dessous, le tout accompagné d'un petit foulard kaki.

« - Jeni, tu veux bien me maquiller? »

« - Bien sûr! »

Et elle se mit à la tâche tandis qu'Elana la coiffait. Maquillée dans les tons de vert, les cheveux tombant gracieusement en anglaises, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

« - C'est parfait! » Dirent les deux filles d'une même voix.

Elle sourit à son reflet mais une voix dans sa tête lui répéta encore une fois : _Laisse-lui une chance…_ Elle l'ignora toutefois et sortit du dortoir d'un pas assuré, marchant vers le hall d'entrée où le charmant Serdaigle l'attendait.

…

Dans le dortoir des verts et argents de septième année, un rayon de soleil s'était sournoisement infiltré par une des fenêtres, réveillant le jeune homme dont le visage baignait dans la lueur matinale. Sa nuit avait été hanté par le souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Les évènements de la retenue tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un film sans fin, et maintenant, il connaissait par cœur chacune des paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées. Drago s'extirpa de son lit, à demi éveillé. Dans la chambre, il ne restait plus que Crabbe et Goyle, le premier produisait d'étranges bruits, tandis que le second semblait faire un cauchemar, la sueur dégoulinant sur son front. Drago s'habilla rapidement, décidé à rejoindre Blaise le plus vite possible, espérant à tout prix évité la ¨Sangsue Parkinson¨.

La salle commune était, comme à son habitude, morne et sans vie. Quelques Serpentards jouaient aux échecs sorciers dans un coin, d'autres étaient totalement concentrés à la finalisation d'un devoir ou à la lecture d'un livre. Un seul était assis devant l'âtre, à regarder valser les flammes, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Blaise. Drago alla s'assoir à ses côtés sur la causeuse, puis prit la parole.

« - On va déjeuner? »

« - Uh? Oh… Bien sûr… » Répondit Zabini qui était sortit de sa transe lorsque Drago lui avait parlé.

Et ils sortirent de la salle commune des Serpentards en direction de la Grande Salle. En passant devant l'escalier qui montait à la tour de Gryffondors, une tornade aux reflets ambrés dévala l'escalier et fonça directement dans Drago. Il faillit perdre pied mais se reprit in extremis. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers la personne dans laquelle elle avait foncée et se figea lorsqu'elle reconnu Malefoy. Puis, bafouillant quelques excuses, elle passa son chemin et repartie en trombe vers la Grande Salle où son Serdaigle adoré l'attendait. Malefoy resta quelques instants étonné, elle était vraiment passée en coup de vent.

« - Eh bien, elle te fait de l'effet la Granger! » Plaisanta Blaise.

« - … »

Blaise eu l'impression de voir le visage de Drago prendre une teinte plus rose lorsqu'il eût dit cette phrase et comprit bien vite qu'il avait visé juste.

« - Alors comme ça on s'éprend de la meilleure amie de Potter? »

« - Mais non! »

« - Drago, ne me ment pas. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça… Oui bon, elle est à Gryffondor et se tient avec ton meilleur ennemi mais elle est jolie et elle a du caractère. Elle est dans ton genre… »

« - Mais t'as fini avec tes sottises? Granger, c'est Granger! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous! Et même si j'éprouvais quelque chose pour elle, ca ne serait pas réciproque… »

« - _Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien!_ »

« - Toi et tes proverbes moldus! Parfois je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais chez les Serpentards! Maintenant, changeons de sujet, disons qu'on ne devrait pas en discuter ici. »

Ils venaient effectivement de rentrer dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeaient à présent vers la table des verts et argents, toujours aussi vide de vie et de bonne humeur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago jeta un regard furtif vers la table à l'autre extrémité de la salle, ce que Blaise vu aisément. Il savait depuis longtemps que son ami avait des sentiments pour une autre élève à Poudlard, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à Hermione Granger. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils étaient tous deux assez complémentaires. Drago avait besoin d'une fille qui ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds et la Gryffondor avait démontré depuis belle lurette déjà qu'elle avait du répondant.

…

_« Laisse-lui une chance… »_

Hermione était assis à la table des Lions et jouait distraitement avec un pan de nappe. Cette phrase la hantait et ne voulait pas partir. Ses pensées tournaient toujours autour d'elle et Mione commençait à en avoir plus que marre. Depuis qu'elle était entrée en collision avec Malefoy, la phrase tournait et retournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la replongea dans la réalité. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Dave, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Elle n'avait définitivement pas vu le temps passé. Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller prendre les calèches qui mèneraient tous les élèves autorisés à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle se leva et suivi le Serdaigle. Jenifaël et Elana étaient déjà allées rejoindre Harry et Ron à l'extérieur, qui étant donné qu'Hermione ne pouvait faire visité elle-même le coin à ses amies, allaient le faire à sa place. Après un bref salut à ses amies, elle grimpa dans la calèche, talonnée de très près par Dave.

…

Quelques calèches plus loin, à bord de l'une d'entre elles, quatre jeunes gens parlaient du nouveau petit ami d'Hermione.

« - Vous en pensez quoi vous de ce Hingray? » Demanda Harry.

« - Moi, je trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air honnête. » Répondit Ela.

« - Il a une réputation de coureur de jupons, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas sincère! Il veut juste ajouter Mione à son tableau de chasse, c'est certain! » S'écria Ron.

« - Tout ce que je sais, c'est que s'il fait du mal à Hermione, il va regretter d'être né! » Jenifaël semblait en ce moment menaçante et les garçons ne doutèrent pas un instant de ce qu'elle disait.

« - Alors ça sera deux fois plutôt qu'une! » Reprit Elana.

« - Vous croyez que ça va durer entre eux? »

« - Bof… J'imagine qu'ils vont rester ensemble jusqu'au moment où il mettra le grappin sur une autre fille naïve comme Mione… Et là on devra la consoler… »

« - C'est environ la même conclusion que moi… »

« - Je leur donne environ… maximum quatre jours! »

« - Autant? Moi je n'y crois pas… »

Et ils discutèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet menant à Pré-Au-Lard.

…

Dans une calèche bondée de Serpentards, l'ambiance était plus lourde. Personne ne parlait. Drago était comme toujours perdu dans ses pensées et Blaise respecta son silence. Quant aux deux gorilles, ils avaient décidé de faire la sieste. Au grand bonheur de Drago, Pansy ¨Sangsue¨ Parkinson était allée coller ses amies.

…

_Pré-Au-Lard :_

Dave et Hermione se promenaient main dans la main à travers Pré-Au-Lard depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Ils bavardaient tranquillement, flânant dans telle ou telle boutique, s'arrêtant parfois pour parler à des connaissances ou des ami(e)s. À un moment, Dave formula le désir de passer par la boutique de Quidditch. Hermione refusa d'y entrer, trop souvent Harry et Ron l'avaient oubliée à cause de ce stupide jeu sur balai volant.

« - Je vais aller au Trois Balais, rejoins-y moi lorsque tu auras fais ton achat! »

« - D'accord! »

Et elle alla donc au Trois Balais, commanda une bière au beurre et attendit. Rosmerta lui fit un peu la jasette, mais sa clientèle était trop nombreuse pour qu'elle puisse rester à lui parler longtemps.

Un quart d'heure passa.

Puis un autre.

Et un autre.

Hermione était lasse de l'attendre, elle décida donc d'aller le chercher elle-même. Elle s'arrêta parler avec Lavande et Parvatil pour leur demander si elles n'avaient pas vu Harry, Ron, Ela et Jeni. Elle reçu une réponse négative. Elle continua donc d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la boutique de Quidditch. Ou plutôt jusqu'au moment où elle reconnu Dave, une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge à la tignasse rousse accrochée à son cou. Elle était environ de la grandeur d'Hermione. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et elle portait un polo vert et une paire de pantalon noir. Dave était si occupé qu'il ne vit même pas Hermione arriver.

°Raclements de gorge°

« - Hermione? »

…

Elana et Jeni étaient bien décidées à parcourir Pré-Au-Lard de fond en comble. Harry et Ron n'eurent donc pas le choix de leur faire visiter chaque établissement du petit village. À la Cabane Hurlante, Ela insista même pour qu'ils découvrent l'intérieur. Jeni s'y mettant avec elle, les garçons finirent par céder. L'intérieur était délabré, les planches craquaient sous leurs pas et le vent s'infiltrait par les fenêtres brisées, créant un bruit semblable à un cri agonisant. Jenifaël ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait guère, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas pour sa meilleure amie? Ela quant à elle, visitait les lieux avec un intérêt grandissant. Elle trouvait que la vieille bâtisse était un attrait pour Pré-Au-Lard, mais à sa manière…

« - Il y a déjà eu un loup-garou à Poudlard n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans une salle où les murs étaient couverts de marques de griffes.

« - Oui »

« - Intéressant… »

Elle scruta la pièce jusqu'au moment où…

« - Hiiii! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! »

« - C'est rien! Ron a vu une araignée! J'ai la situation bien en main… » S'écria Jeni de la pièce adjacente.

Elana continua son tour et fini par demander :

« - On y va? J'en ai marre d'être ici… »

« - Tout de suite même! »

Et ils continuèrent leur visite de Pré-Au-Lard.

…

« - C'est qui celle-là ? » demanda Hermione un sourcil levé avec un regard de dégoût pour la rousse qui se frottait après **son** Dave.

« - Heu…Elle…C'est une amie proche. »

Dave avait très mal à l'aise. Hermione décida de laisser passer pour l'instant, ce n'est pas une petite aguicheuse dans ce genre qui allait briser son couple. Elle dévisagea la fille un instant puis prit Dave par le bras et parti avec lui sans lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à son ¨amie¨. Et elle allait se faire un plaisir de découvrir le nom et la maison de cette pouffiasse avec l'aide de sa précieuse Ela, mais pour l'instant elle allait au Trois balai avec **son **Dave. Pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient confortablement assis, bière au beurre à la main.

« - Alors, tu la connais depuis longtemps cette fille ? » Demanda un peu trop innocemment Hermione.

« - Pas trop, depuis l'année dernière. » Répondit-il.

« - Et son petit nom c'est…? » Relança Hermione en prenant une gorgée de bière au beurre.

« - Clarissa Pritchards. » Il ne se rendait nullement compte qu'Hermione était jalouse comme deux et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de le faire payer à cette Clarissa de s'être approché de trop près de son homme.

…

Il marchait seul le long des boutiques en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. Aucun élève ne s'en approchait et c'était un excellent endroit pour quelqu'un qui avait envie d'être seul. Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pas rapides et le vent lui soufflait dans les cheveux. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas. Rendu devant la fameuse Cabane qui faisait trembler toute l'Angleterre, il s'assit sur un rocher et écouta le vent, question de calmer les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hermione le tourmentait vraiment, comme si à chaque fois qu' il réussissait à se l'enlever de l'esprit, elle revenait en force. Depuis quand était-il amoureux d'elle ? Il ne le savait pas, pourtant il jurait qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, depuis leur première rencontre. Ses pensées furent écourtées par le cri d'une fille venait de la cabane hurlante.

« - Hiiii! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! »

Qui pourrait s'être aventuré là-dedans ? Elle ne devait pas avoir grand chose de la cervelle… Il lui traversa l'esprit d'aller voir si tout allait bien mais se ressaisit et resta assit. Pourquoi être gentil et serviable avec tout le monde ? C'était Hermione qu'il voulait impressionner, pas Madame-N'importe-Qui.

Quatre silhouettes sortirent de la Cabane en courrant et ce ne fut pas bien dur de remarquer les cheveux roux de la belette, ceux en pagaille de Potter et les deux amies d'Hermione. Drago eut la bonne idée d'une petite visite de courtoisie. Il descendit de son rocher et marcha à leur rencontre. Le visage de Potter changea instantanément lorsqu'il le reconnu et cela l'amusa beaucoup.

« - Allons Potter, pas content de me revoir ? » dit-il un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

« - Dégage Malefoy, on n'a pas le temps à perdre avec des gens comme toi. » Répondit Harry

« - Mais c'est qu'il a sorti ses griffes le petit Potty ! Vous n'avez pas gagné en maturité cet été, faire peur à d'aussi jolies filles, vous me décevez, vous savez.»

« - Premièrement, c'est nous qui voulions visiter la cabane. » Dit fièrement Ela.

« - Et deuxièmement, on n'a pas crié c'est Ron qui a vu une araignée. » Dit Jeni sans se rendre compte des conséquences de ses paroles.

On vit alors Ron passé du rouge au bleu puis au vert.

« - Alors Weasel on a peur d'une araignée! » dit Drago entre deux éclats de rire. « En plus tu cries comme une fille ! » s'en était trop pour eux, Harry prit le bras de Ron et partis à grand pas tandis qu'Ela emmena Jeni qui ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder le beau blond dans les yeux.

…

Hermione monta dans une calèche en direction de Poudlard, elle avait passé une bonne journée si on enlevait l'épisode _Pritchards_ et du froid entre elle et Dave qui avait suivi. Quand Ela et Jeni allaient savoir cela, y en aura une prête à commettre un meurtre.

Elle accota sa tête sur la fenêtre et regarda la pluie qui commençait à tomber. _**« C'est une salope si tu veux mon avis » **Je ne t'ai rien demandé toi! **« Ben c'est quoi alors toutes ses questions hein ? Ne me prend pas pour une conne, je suis dans ta tête! » **Tais-toi ! Oui j'ai des questions, mais de toute façon tu n'as sûrement pas les réponses. Je me trompe ? **« Tu serais surprise… » **_Puis plus rien, Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira, vivement le retour d'Ela et de Jeni.

__

_À bientôt pour la suite!_

_Moony N Prongs_


	5. L'éveil

**_Voici le chapitre 5! Le plus long qu'on ait écrit à date... Le prochain est en court d'écriture! Bonne Lecture!_**

**_Moony N Prongs_**

**Chapitre 5 : L'éveil**

_Poudlard :_

Elle ouvrit la porte de la calèche et une rafale de vent frais lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle descendit, mit ses mains dans ses poches et observa les couleurs qu'avaient prit les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Elle tourna son regard vers les autres calèches et aperçu son frère avec Harry et les deux nouvelles qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien. Elle les avait vus au mariage de Bill et Fleurk, mais elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment adressé la parole. Pas très loin, Hermione était en compagnie d'un très joli garçon, mais n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, à croire qu'elle avait fait le voyage avec Malefoy. En parlant du loup, que faisait-il à fixer Mione de cette manière? Depuis le début de l'année, lorsque l'on apercevait Hermione, le Serpentard ne se trouvait jamais bien loin.

Ginny s'apprêtait à détourner le regard et entrer dans Poudlard lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Blaise Zabini. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui sembla beaucoup plus séduisant qu'à toutes les autres fois où elle l'avait croisé. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque celui-ci tourna ses yeux vers elle. Il lui sourit et tout d'un coup, malgré la fraîcheur de l'automne, Ginny un énormément chaud. Elle répondit timidement à son sourire et ils restèrent là, à se regarder, pendant une période de temps indéterminée. Ce ne fut que lorsque Jenifaël l'attrapa par le bras que leur contact visuel cessa.

« - C'est elle ta sœur Ronnychounet de mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-elle en secouant le bras d'une Ginny complètement perdue.

« - Oui » répondit platement Ron qui en avait plus que marre d'être en présence de cette ¨bombe à retardement¨.

Jeni lui lâcha le bras et reprocha à Ron son manque d'enthousiasme tandis qu'Ela pouffait de rire devant la tronche déconfite que tirait Ron.

« - Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, il n'y a plus personne dehors et il commence à faire froid, vous ne trouvez pas? » Dit Harry qui ne se pouvait plus devant la scène de ménage que Jenifaël faisait à Ron. Cette fille prenait un plaisir fou à lui faire rougir les oreilles.

En entendent cela, Ginny se retourna avec l'espoir que le Serpentard soit toujours dehors mais en vain, Harry avait raison, tout le monde était rentré. Elle soupira et ils marchèrent ensemble vers le grand hall.

…

« - Blaise, qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » demanda Drago en situant son regard dans le même angle que lui.

« - Euh, pourquoi tu regardes Potter ? »

« - Pour rien, j'étais dans la lune j'aurais très bien pu regarder Granger comme tu le fais depuis quinze minutes ! »

« - Mouais… Aller viens, on rentre. » grommela-t-il.

Blaise sourit et suivit Drago le regard perdu, troublé par son précédent échange.

…

Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie qui gardait la salle sur demande. Une grande porte rouge apparut devant ses yeux. Elle tourna la poignée d'or et pénétra dans la salle sur demande. Zack était là et il l'attendait. Pourquoi la salle sur demande ? Pour éviter les moqueries de Mione et Jeni, même si après elle allait toute leur raconter ! Elle lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui sur un des nombreux sofas et coussins qui jonchaient le sol. Elle avait imaginé une salle propice à la discussion et à la détente.

« - Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on vienne ici pour parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ils se connaissaient à peine et déjà elle l'amenait ici, dans cette salle où les élèves allaient pour faire des trucs pas catholiques du tout sans se faire avoir par les surveillants? Non, il se faisait des idées, cette fille était bien, c'était seulement pour parler qu'ils étaient venus ici.

« - Ça peut te paraître stupide, mais j'ai des amies très… curieuses et extravagantes. Si je t'avais invité à aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi, elles auraient trouvé un moyen pour m'espionner. Si tu étais venu dans mes appartements de préfète, par exemple, eh bien mes deux sangsues vivent avec moi alors ça aurait été pire. Désolée. Et si je veux te voir ici ce n'est pas pour ce que tu à sans doute penser mais bien pour te connaître mieux car j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre petit-déjeuner à deux. Voilà ! » Dit-elle très rapidement en évitant le regard du jeune homme. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlate ce qui contrastait avec ses beaux cheveux blonds.

Il éclata d'un rire franc, elle était tellement mignonne à cet instant, la tête basse et les joues rouges, que même si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était fiancée à Voldemort, qu'il lui aurait tout pardonné.

Elle releva la tête et comme si c'était possible, rougit encore plus, ce qui fit rire Zack de plus belle.

Elana visiblement mal a l'aise se leva prête à partir, honteuse de sa gaffe quand Zackaël lui attrapa le bras.

« - Et où compte tu aller comme ça, hein ? Tu m'invites ici et tu me fuis a peine entrée ? Vous avez de drôle de manière Mademoiselle Delacour! » Il avait un sourire moqueur et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malicieux.

« - Mais… Euh… Je croyais que… Pourquoi tu? … » Bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

« - Aller, rassit toi et essai de dire une phrase complète. » Dit-il.

_Argh! J'ai le don d'avoir l'air stupide!_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle s'assit près de lui sur un petit coussin rose.

« - Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu riais de moi… D'habitude, je réfléchis avant de parler. » Dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

« - Voyons ! Arrête tes conneries ! Parle-moi plutôt de tes copines. » Répondit-il comme si l'incident de tout a l'heure n'avait pas existé. Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Tellement tard qu'ils s'endormirent là. Ela était bien avec lui, on aurait dit que lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle son cerveau prenait congé de tous ses problèmes. En plus il avait beaucoup de conversation et il n'était pas un raciste au préjugé facile. _Je pense qu'il me plait.** « Bien sûr qu'il te plait ! Et c'est réciproque en plus regarde les yeux qu'il te fait. On dirait que tu viens de lui demander : Qu'es ce que tu préfères, la cuisse ou la poitrine? »** Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Devine qui pourrait m'éclairer là-dessus? **« Moi ! » **Non imbécile de cerveau! Mes copines! **« C'est une option. »**_ Avait-elle pensé avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, couchée près de Zack qui dormait déjà depuis longtemps si on se fiait au bruit qu'il faisait.

…

Hermione s'apprêtait à monter dans la salle commune d'Elana où elle avait élu domicile avec Jeni, avec l'intention de leur raconter sa sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Au moment où elle allait gravir la première marche d'escalier, deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent et la soulevèrent du sol.

« - Qu'es ce que t'as ma Mione, on dirait que tu m'évites.» Fit la voix grave de Dave avec une once de tristesse.

« - Je ne t'évite pas. » Mentit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« - Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis marié à Dumbledore. » Répondit-il.

« - T'es pas drôle Dave, lâche moi je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher. » Dit-elle d'un ton las.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, les élèves qui passaient devaient trouver la scène bien drôle car Hermione affichait une tête vraiment contrariée.

« - Je te laisse partir à condition que tu me fasses un bizou. » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en retournant Hermione face à lui. Puis sans trop d'enthousiasme, Hermione lui donna un chaste baiser et de grimper l'escalier qui la séparait de la salle commune des préfets et de son lit de surcroît. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau et pénétra dans la chaleureuse salle où un bon feu et une Jeni surexcitée l'attendait.

« - Mione t'auras pas vu Ela, elle est parti avec son Zack après le repas et cette petite dévergondée n'est toujours pas revenue ! » Claironna-t-elle joyeusement avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Quoi! Ela toujours pas rentrée ! Hermione se sentit soudainement pleine d'énergie, prête à l'attendre toute la nuit pour avoir des détails bien croustillants de ce que notre parfaite préfète aurait pu faire. Elle couru jusqu'au milieu de la salle et sauta sur Jenifaël qui s'était mise à décrire toutes sortes de scènes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres. Elles passèrent leur soirée à attendre Elana, en vain et s'endormir tard dans la nuit, épuisées d'avoir trop rit.

…

Assis en indien sur le fauteuil face au feu, il regardait les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Peu à peu, la salle commune se vidait du peu d'élève qui y restait. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour voir qui venait le déranger dans sa réflexion. Il devina rapidement qui était venu le voir quand ses yeux tombèrent dans l'océan glacé qu'étaient ceux de Drago.

« - Alors, dit moi ce qui te préoccupe autant pour que tu sois le dernier à monter se coucher. » Demanda Drago qui avait l'habitude que Blaise soit le premier au lit.

« - Rien, je n'ai pas sommeil. » menti-t-il.

« - Ça sert à rien de me mentir à moi Blaise. Il y a quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête et je vais finir par le savoir. »

« - Effectivement, tu vas bien finir par le savoir, alors pourquoi chercher à le découvrir maintenant ? »

« - Bon si tu ne veux rien me dire ce soir, ce sera une autre fois, bonne nuit et cesse de te tourmenter ainsi. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il se détourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des Serpentards de septième année. De nouveau seul, Blaise se concentra une nouvelle fois sur les flammes qui valsaient doucement dans l'âtre. Une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu et aux beaux yeux océans le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre…

…

Foutus escaliers… C'était si dur que ça de toujours mener au même endroit? Harry venait d'emprunter l'un d'entre eux, Ron à sa suite. Mais il avait fallut que ce satané escalier bouge après qu'Harry ait atteint l'étage ou il comptait aller, à son bord un Ron toujours pas habitué à ces soudains changements de direction. Mais Harry ne s'en était aperçu qu'au moment où son monologue avait prit fin avec une question, à laquelle un silence fut la seule réponse. Maintenant, le jeune homme en était à essayer de trouver son meilleur ami dans ces dédales de couloirs. Pestant encore et toujours contre les maudits escaliers, Harry n'avait toujours pas pensé qu'un coup d'œil à la carte lui aurait facilité la tâche quant à trouver quelqu'un dans ce véritable labyrinthe. L'idée ne lui vint qu'au moment où il entra dans le dortoir des Lions, bien plus en désordre qu'à l'habitude. La fameuse carte reposait sur sa table de nuit, vierge de toute écriture.

« - Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? » Se demanda-t-il.

Il prit dans ses mains le parchemin et prononça à voix basse :

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

La carte se couvrit alors d'encre : des lignes serpentaient ça et là, des points au-dessus desquels des noms apparaissaient se promenaient librement à travers le château. Le jeune Gryffondor inspecta minutieusement la carte à la recherche de son meilleur ami. « _Le voilà ! Mais… qu'est ce que… ? »_ Ron était au 2ième étages et déambulai dans les couloirs, mais les yeux à Harry furent attirés par deux point quatre étages plus haut. Elana Delacour et Zackaël Croft dans la salle sur demande. Tant pis, il en parlerait avec la jeune fille le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il se devait d'aller rejoindre son meilleur ami.

…

Le cou endolori par une nuit passée dans une position peu confortable, il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et les referma l'instant d'après, ébloui par la lumière malgré la faible intensité de celle-ci. Un poids pourtant agréable lui rendait la respiration quelque peu difficile. Il rouvrit les yeux, doucement cette fois-ci, et releva un peu la tête pour apercevoir ce qui pesait sur son torse. Une jeune fille aux cheveux de blé dormait paisiblement, bien calée contre lui.

« - Elana? »

Il eut pour seule réponse un grognement mécontent, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

« - On est confortable à ce que je voie ? » dit-il avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et attendri.

« - Bouhh! Dodo! » Répondit la concernée en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Zack.

Celui-ci ricana légèrement en voyant le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme contre lui. Il regarda sa montre et fut estomaqué par l'heure qu'il était, mais ne voulant pas briser la magie de ce moment, il se tût et décida de laisser Elana dormir encore un peu. Il laissa cependant ses yeux vagabonder et la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Avec sa taille fine et ses longues jambes, elle était parfaite. On aurait dit un ange tout droit descendu du paradis.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle se réveilla dix minutes plus tard mettant fin à la séance de reluquage qu'il s'était permis. En un grand bâillement sonore, Elana ouvrit les yeux doucement pour tomber sur ceux de Zackaël. Gênée, le rouge lui monta facilement au joue lorsqu'il lui demanda:

« - Bien dormi ? » Avec un merveilleux sourire étincelant.

« - Comme un bébé ! » Répondit celle-ci en rougissant de plus en plus constatent la position embarrassante dans lequel elle était. En effet, pendant la nuit, ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés qu'Ela était maintenant à moitié sur le torse musclé de Zack, les jambes entremêlées dans les siennes.

« - Quelle heure est-il?» fit-elle en détournant la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit le rouge de ses joues. **_Il te plaît ! _**fit la voix très agaçante dans sa tête.

« - Peut-être… » répondit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait dit tout haut.

« - Peut-être quoi?»

« - Euh… Oublie ça. Quelle heure tu m'as dit qu'il était déjà?» Demanda Elana qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions de détourner le sujet.

« - En fait, je ne t'avais pas encore répondu mais si tu insistes, il est très tard et les cours vont commencer dans quelques minutes à peine.»

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière devinrent ronds comme des galions et son teint très pâle. Inquiet, Zackaël se demandait bien ce qui avait pu mettre la jeune fille dans cet état, arriver en retard à un cours n'avait jamais rendu personne malade après tout!

« - Ça va, t'as pas l'air bien ?»

« - Non, ça ne va pas! Elles sont pires que ma mère! En premier ce sera le sermon, ensuite les questions embarrassantes, l'annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier puis les blague douteuse de Jeni durant toute l'année parce que j'ai découché! En plus, ce n'était qu'une innocente rencontre amicale!» grogna-t-elle en s'écroulant sur la torse du jeune homme, les deux n'ayant pas bougé de leur position initiale. Le Poufsouffle n'eu pas à se creuser les méninges longtemps pour deviner qu'elle parlait d'Hermione et Jenifaël. Sans pouvoir se retenir devant la mine abattu qu'elle lui avait servi, il pouffa de rire et eu droit à un petite claque de la part d'Ela.

« - Tu ne les connais pas! J'aimerais bien t'y voir! Si elles t'attrapent avant moi elles seront bien moins gentille crois moi! Avec l'imagination de Jenifaël, elles pourraient très bien te sortir d'un cours par la peau des fesses pour te mettre une raclé. Et ça, même si on était venu ici pour parler!» Grogna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse en relevant la tête.

« - Et qu'est-ce-que deux innocentes Gryffondor pourrait me faire à moi, un gars plein de bonnes intentions et plus fort qu'elles de surcroît!» dit-il aves un sourire arrogant pour l'agacer encore plus, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« - Ho ! Mauvaise idée de sous-estimer mes copines! Avec Jeni, mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec le feu! » Commença Elana avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux et un sourire moqueur. « Et Hermione pourrait t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!» Termina celle-ci avec un magnifique sourire triomphant.

Ils pouffèrent de rire en se serrant plus fort l'un contre l'autre inconsciemment.

« - Bon! C'est bien beau ce petit jeu mais notre premier cours est commencer et comme ça ne servirait à rien d'y aller vue que nous avons histoire de la magie en commun, je te propose une promenade dans le parc!»fit-il avait un sourire à faire viré n'importe lequel hétéro en homo. Alors imaginer pour la pauvre Elana qui ne su rien faire d'autre que répondre à son sourire.

_Charmant, il est charmant! _pensa celle-ci.

…

_Qu'es ce que je fais sur un sofa… Ah non, ce n'est pas un sofa c'est Hermione! J'en déduis qu'on s'est endormi là._ Je me lève en écrasant le plus de partie du corps possible de Mione avec un sourire sadique et la ferme intention qu'elle se réveille. En fait j'essuie un échec cuisant en ne récoltant que quelques gémissements de douleur et quelques craquements de la part de son dos. Peu importe, après ma douche elle se réveillera peut-être, puis si elle est chanceuse, il lui restera de l'eau chaude et une partie de ses tympans. Et oui! Je chante sous la douche ! D'après ce qu'en dit Mione, je suis pire qu'une corneille qui s'étouffe avec un os de poulet. Personnellement, je crois plutôt qu'elle ne sait pas reconnaître mon talent! En montant jusqu'à la chambre qu'Ela partage avec nous (bénit soie-tu Ste-Elana!), je fais craquer quelques marche d'escaliers, signe qui j'ai prit du poids. Rendue à la chambre, je prends des vêtements adéquats par la journée et jette un coup d'œil au miroir. Hourra! Les kilos sont au bon endroit! (petit clin d'œil de ma part!) Direction la salle de bain! Je tourne le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum pour être sûr que Mione soit très bien réveillée après sa douche à elle. J'entre sous le jet et entreprend mon récital matinal.

_I see you looking at me  
Like I got something for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it on up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused _

The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

Jenifaël continuait de chanter, sans se rendre compte que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait lentement.

_  
I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!  
_

Prenant désormais le savon en guise de micro, elle se donnait en spectacle sans le savoir à quelqu'un qui l'écoutait chanter, assis sur le comptoir.

_  
You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing  
_

L'intrus se rapprocha légèrement de la douche ensorcelée, d'où l'on ne discernait que des formes abstraites.

_  
The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you _

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around

Je me figea, quelqu'un venait d'applaudir, mais le problème est que cette personne est présente avec moi dans la salle de bain. Bon, pas de panique, Hermione doit s'être réveillée malgré ses blessures et est venu se venger dans la salle de bain pour me tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Non! Là tu divagues, Hermione est GENTILLE, mais CRUELLE, donc elle est venu te torturer, pas te tuer. Arrête, elle est venue pacifiquement te demander de lui laisser quelques litres d'eau chaude. Bon, voilà un résonnement raisonnable.

« - Ça va Mione, je te laisse de l'eau chaude, tu peux partir maintenant, mais dit moi, Ela n'est pas rentré de la nuit ? Parce que vue l'heure qu'il était lorsque je me suis réveillée, notre parfaite-préfète a découché! Ho! Attend, avant de partir, dit moi si le chemisier bleu irait mieux que le blanc, parce que tu sais moi, si on se fait prendre par la pluie au cours de soins aux créatures magique avec un chemisier blanc! Pas que ça me gênerait non, mais pour les autres ça a l'air de poser problème. En parlant de pluie, Ela m'a laissé entendre qu'il y allait avoir un bal d'Halloween et qu'il allait avoir une sortie supplémentaire à Pré-Au-Lard pour l'occasion. T'es meilleure que moi pour ce sortilège alors tu serais un ange de me dire quelle température il va y avoir cette journée là! Merci!»

« - Désolé de t'annoncer ça mais tu va devoir recommencer ton discours dans quelque minutes quand Hermione sera réveillée.» Répondit une voix d'homme.

Une minute, une voix d'homme? Sans même réfléchir je lance:

« - Mione t'a une voix bizarre ce matin on dirait un mec!»

Non, je n'ai pas dit ça! Quelle tarte, pourquoi je ne suis pas née avec un cerveau qui réfléchit au lieu d'une bouche qui parle! Bon, Jeni, au lieu de te concentrer sur ta boulette, tu devrais te demander qui est dans ta salle de bain durant que toi tu es sous la douche donc dans une position de faiblesse: nue comme un vers!

« - Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire, dit moi plutôt ton nom et la raison du pourquoi tu te retrouve avec moi ici dans cette pièce.» Reprit-elle rapidement.

« - Euh, moi c'est Cabello, mais appelle moi Tony. Je suis ici parce que je t'ai entendu chanter et je suis venu voir qui ça pouvait bien être. Delacour ne m'avait pas averti que vous alliez restez ici toute l'année.» Dit-il avec gêne en se rendant compte que la jeune fille n'était pas mal à l'aise le moins du monde et que lui était rouge tomate.

Ah! Ha! C'est qu'il est mal maintenant le petit préfet! _Tu pourrais le rendre encore plus mal !_ Je n'oserais pas! _Ah non?_ Tu me prends pour qui! _Toi ! Justement!_ Voilà un très bon argument!

« - Bon ça va pour cette fois mais cogne avant d'entrer la prochaine fois! » dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde en sortant de la douche aussi nue qu'à sa naissance.

« - Euh, d'accord… Hum, je crois que je vais y aller!» Dit Tony, qui s'avérait être un très bel homme.

« - Non, non ! Si Mione n'est pas là, toi tu va m'aider!» commença Jeni qui avait déjà oublié qu'elle n'était pas vêtue. « Quelle chemisier tu préfères?» Elle mit le blanc devant elle et lança un regard interrogateur à Tony. « Le blanc? Ou le bleu ? » Reprit-elle en plaçant le bleu devant elle. En gardant un air tout à fait naturel, elle décida de lui infliger le coup fatal.

« - Et quel string irait mieux avec ces jeans, lui en dentelles noir ou le rose translucide?» Envoya-t-elle avec un sourire qui annonçait clairement qu'elle avait gagné la partie.

Cabello n'en menait pas large, rouge et en sueur, il bafouilla une réponse et s'esquiva de la salle de bain, vexé de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement à son propre jeu.

…

Un avion en papier me tomba innocemment sur le sommet du crane, ayant pour but de me réveiller. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que cela vient de Blaise. Assis à l'avant de la classe, Zabini est le seul qui ne c'est pas encore endormi durant le monologue du professeur Binns sur la je-ne-sais-combientième révolte des gobelins. Je lui lance un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre que j'aurais préféré dormir encore un peu, tandis que lui se moque joyeusement de moi. Un coup d'œil à ma montre, trois, deux, un, Binns annonce la fin du cours. Quelques têtes se lève et réveillent leurs copains de table. Blaise me rejoint.

« - Tu viens Drake, j'ai tellement faim, je mangerais Hagrid ! » Lui dit-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Ils descendaient les escaliers tranquillement lorsque Blaise tira sur le revers de la manche de Drago.

« - Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, irrité.

« - Regarde, on dirait le copain de Granger la bas avec une autre fille, à moins que Granger ne soit devenue rousse! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago vu rouge. Comment ce Hingray pouvait-il tromper Hermione. Elle était si parfaite, pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs? Non, pas besoin de se poser la question, Drago connaissait bien la réputation du jeune sorcier. Menteur, manipulateur et infidèle, c'était les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand il pensait à ce gars. Il était prêt à lui sauter dessus lorsqu'ils passèrent a coté de l'ordure en plein minouchage avec une pouffiasse si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenue.

« - Il aura bien ce qu'il mérite un jour, et ce sera pire qu'une raclé de ta part! » Lui avait confié son ami.

Avec seul un grognement pour réponse, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle où les élèves mangeaient tranquillement à leurs tables. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'assirent avant que Dumbledore se lève et prenne la parole.

« - Mes chers élèves, j'ai une importante annonce à vous faire. Samedi le 31 octobre, les préfets en chefs, l'ensemble des professeurs et moi avons décidé de souligner la fête d'Halloween par un grand bal! Seuls les quatrièmes années et plus pourrons y assister et les déguisements seront obligatoires. Pour cette occasion, le vendredi vous serait dispensé de cours, vous laissant ainsi la voie libre pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard acheter vos costumes et le samedi pour vous préparer. Oh! Une dernière chose, j'ai trouvé bien amusant d'imposer la règle que cette année, ce sont les jeunes filles qui inviteraient les jeunes hommes. Alors, sur ce, bon appétit ! » Lança joyeusement le vieil homme.

« - Bah y manquais plus que ça! » dirent Drago et Blaise en même temps. Tout les deux savaient que la fille qu'ils voulaient ne les inviterait jamais, et pour Drago, voir **son **Hermione au bras de cet imbécile d'Hingray allait être insupportable.

…

Collé l'un contre l'autre dans le placard à balais du cinquième étage, s'embrassant passionnément, un jeune gryffondor sympathisait avec l'ennemi. Les deux jeunes gens se décolèrent pour reprendre leur souffle lorsqu'elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

« - Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

Il sourit bêtement et recommença à embrasser sauvagement sa compagne en ne s'arrêtent que quelques secondes pour murmurer, haletant :

« - Oui… »

…

Le reste de la semaine passa très rapidement aux yeux des élèves, surtout des filles, qui ramassaient leur courage pour inviter le garçon de leur choix.

Après l'annonce de Dumbledore, Elana avait vite pensé à inviter Zackaël, mais comme elle n'était pas encore sûre de ses sentiments pour lui elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Alors, elle l'invita à venir choisir son costume avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard le vendredi. Peu importe ce que Jenifaël ou Hermione en diraient. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que présentement, avec Jenifaël qui faisait toujours une remarque subtile sur son découchage en public. Mais tellement subtile que pas seulement Mione, Ela et elle ne comprenaient, ce qui avait le don de mettre Elana hors d'elle.

Jenifaël de son coté, avait décidé de mettre le grappin sur l'Apollon de la salle de bain, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Le pauvre, elle était entrée en douce durant que celui-ci prenait sa douche et avait écrit avec un tube de rouge à lèvres sur le miroir :

_**Toi + Moi Bal et douche ?**_

**_xxx Jenifaël_**

Le pauvre gars était aussi rouge que le rouge à lèvres sur le miroir et le peignoir dans lequel était Jeni, assise confortement sur le comptoir attendant sa réponse. Mais comme notre Jeni Nationale ayant un charme fou, Cabello s'est retrouvé incapable de refuser l'invitation.

Hermione elle, ne savait pas quoi faire, sa relation avec Dave était boiteuse. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec Elana et Jenifaël, les deux lui avait répondu de faire attention et de ne pas s'accrocher. Jeni avait même suggéré de verser du Véritasérum dans son verre de jus de citrouille et s'il la trompait vraiment, d'y mettre un puissant poison à action lente le lendemain. En faisant les comptes, il ne restait que la journée du vendredi et du samedi à Hermione pour y inviter Dave, le plaquer et inviter quelqu'un d'autre ou se morfondre seule dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Ela et Jeni.

Une certaine rousse en avait surpris plus d'un en invitant Blaise, une heure après que le bal fut officiellement annoncer. Elle ne manquait pas de cran cette gryffondor en tout cas, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au serpentard. Elle avait étonnée plusieurs personnes et c'était peu dire.

--------------------------

_**Début Flash Back**_

--------------------------

À la fin du repas, le bal était dans toutes les bouches. Drago et Blaise s'apprêtait à descendre au cachot lorsqu'une tempête rousse attrapa celui-ci par le bras.

« - Je te le vole quelques secondes! » avait-elle lancé à Drago en entrainant Blaise un peu plus loin.

« -Qu'es ce qui se passe ? » avait demandé Zabini un peu perdu.

Elle s'était retournée vers lui avec un sourire radieux et des yeux pétillants de malice.

« - Ce qui se passe c'est que tu vas être ma cavalier au bal de samedi, si tu accepte bien sur! » avait-elle annoncé.

Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à y croire, il aurait sauté de joie si il n'avait pas été devant des dizaines d'élèves curieux qui les observait au passage. Il s'était contenté de sourire et de répondre :

« - Avec joie ! »

Après un baiser sur la joue de la part de Ginny, il reparti en direction des escaliers. Ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie, il exécuta une danse assez horrible mais ma fois combien amusante sous les yeux d'élèves de premières années, stupéfaits qu'un des plus vieux fasse ce genre de chose. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Ginny Weasley avait tout vu.

--------------------------

_**Fin Flash Back**_

--------------------------

Bref, presque tout le monde était satisfait de sa cavalière. Luna avait invité Harry, et au grand étonnement de tous les Lions, Lavande Brown avait choisi Neville comme cavalier. Ron quand à lui ne parlait jamais du bal, on en avait donc déduit qu'aucune fille ne l'avait invité.

…

Le fameux vendredi arriva pour Elana. Simplement vêtue d'un jeans taille basse et d'un chandail de laine mince a grand col, elle était prête! Il fallait qu'elle l'invite, c'était sa dernière chance d'éclaircir de qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle descendit dans le Grand Hall ou il l'attendait avec une rose. Puis ils prirent une calèche tirée pas des sombral qui les amènerait à Pré-Au-Lard, le petit village près de Poudlard. Tout se passa rapidement pour Elana, ils rigolèrent beaucoup pendant le trajet et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils firent le tour des petits établissements et s'arrêtèrent chez Zonko.

« - Veux-tu quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« - Bien sur, une patacitrouille! » Répondit-elle

« - Alors on y vas pour deux patacitrouilles ! » Dit Zackaël au vendeur.

Avant d'aller se choisirent un costumes d'halloween, ils allèrent manger leur confiserie près le la cabane hurlante. Là, Elana prit sont courage à quatre pattes, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien!

« - Dit, Zack, qu'es ce que tu dirais si on allait au bal tout les deux…En amis, bien sûre! » Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Mais, contrairement à ses plans, dans lesquels il acceptait avec joie et où ils passeraient une magnifique soirée, le visage du beau Poufsouffle s'assombrit.

« - Hum, tu aurais du me le demander avant! J'y serais bien allé avec toi, mais une fille de ma maison, Marion Flitchet, m'a déjà inviter et comme tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir m'accompagner… Euh… Et bien… J'ai accepté… » Dit-il tristement en baissant les yeux.

Bizarrement, elle sentit son cœur se fendre. Mais en courageuse petite Gryffondor, elle ne laissa rien paraître et sourit à Zack en lui disant :

« - Bah, c'est pas si grave, tant que tu me réserve un danse! Et maintenant on devrait aller chercher nos costumes parce que comme je connais les filles de Gryffondor, les beaux seront déjà tous partis ! » Dit-elle avec son éternel sourire d'ange.

Une fois rendu à la boutique de Madame Guipure, ils rencontrèrent Jenifaël, Hermione et Ginny en quête d'un costume. Il y avait aussi plusieurs autres personnes et la pauvre madame Guipure en avait plein les bras. Dans un coin de la boutique, il y avait aussi nos deux sombre serpentards qui étaient eux aussi à la recherche du costume parfait. Ce ne fut pas très long pour Blaise qui dénicha un déguisement de mousquetaire. Après quelques heures de plus, Drago trouva un costume de Zorro, un héro de télésérie moldu. Pendant ce temps, nos Gryffondor aussi avaient trouvé ce qu'il leur fallait. Jenifaël toute de cuir avec sa tenu de femme chat. Elana qui avait l'air encore plus inoffensive que d'habitude dans son costume de chaperon rouge. Hermione, pleine de prestance en reine d'Égypte. Ginny avait quelque chose de spécial avec ses ailes de fée et Zack, à qui les filles avaient fait essayer maints et maints costumes pour tomber finalement sur un habit de Jules César. Après avoir payé, ils sortirent tous ensemble de la boutique pour rejoindre les calèches. Quelque minute après les Serpentards suivirent. Mais lorsque le petit groupe de Lion accompagné du Poufsouffle passèrent devant les Trois Balais, Jeni s'arrêta brusquement et se rapprocha de la fenêtre de petit bistrot. Une sorte d'aura rouge l'enveloppa d'un coup et tout de suite Elana su que ce n'était pas bon signe. Malgré la froide journée d'automne, la température monta énormément en un temps record.

« - Jeni, qu'es-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète pour son amie.

« - Mione, mêle toi pas de ça! » Répondit Elana à la place de Jeni un peu plus brusquement qu'à la normale.

Puis, elle se rapprocha doucement de Jeni en essayant d'apercevoir ce qui aurait pu mettre son amie dans un tel état. Il n'était pas conseillé de mettre Jenifaël Eden en colère. Ce qu'elle vit la figea, un dégoût profond s'immisça en elle. Assis à une table, Dave Hingray, petit ami actuel d'Hermione, était avec Clarissa Pritchards et lui faisait un massage des amygdales. Elle prit le bras de Jenifaël, anormalement brulant et l'entraina plus loin. Puis elle demanda à Hermione de venir avec elle.

« - Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu va voir ma puce, mais quoi que tu ressentes, ne fait rien. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. » Expliqua-t-elle calmement à une Mione qui paniquait de plus en plus.

En s'approchant de la vitrine, elle comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. Elle sentit la rage monter en elle et n'avait qu'une seule envie, allée frapper Dave à un endroit très sensible. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de penser à autre chose, un cri retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour apercevoir que des tas de mangemorts transplanaient dans la place centrale en lançant Sorts Impardonnables sur Sorts Impardonnables un peu partout. Il y avait déjà deux établissements en flamme lorsqu'on entendit un cri de rage retentir tout près d'eux.

Jeni devenant de plus en plus rouge criait à pleins poumons :

« - **Mais ce n'est** **pas vrai je suis maudite ou quoi ! Ya pas assez avec le salaud de copain de ma meilleure amie qui la trompe y faut qu'une bande d'esclaves manchots et dégénérés encagoulées en plus débarque ici! Non mais yen a marre y va y avoir du sang et ce ne sera pas le mien je vous le garanti! **»

Les flammes commençaient à prendre dans les feuilles mortes qui l'entourait et les mangemorts à proximité s'embrasaient soudainement. Elana n'en menait pas large non plus, de loin on l'aurait crue blême de peur, mais en vrai, elle était bleu de rage!

Elle avança à grand pas vers un homme encagoulé qui agonisait sur le sol en essayant d'éteindre le brasier qui persistait, sous le regard horrifié de ses amis.

« -** Non mais vous n'avez pas honte de vous, servir un minable qui vous promet le pouvoir mais qui n'est même pas capable d'effectuer la sale besogne seul! Il vous envoie, vous, sale petit esclave qui ne vaut pas plus qu'une trainée de poussière! Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les autres ? Non, sûrement pas puisque tu viens ici, tout bonnement, pour tous nous tuer! Je vous jure y a de la joie! Tu mériterais que je te liquidifie la cervelle si ce n'est pas déjà le cas!** »

Puis elle s'éloigna non sans envoyer un bon coup de pied bien placé au mangemort qui allait sûrement bientôt mourir. Elle retourna vers Zack qui la regardait, ahuri.

« - Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le nez? » Demanda-t-elle violement.

« - Non, regarde derrière toi! » Hurla-t-il

Elle se retourna et s'aperçut qu'un mangemort s'acharnait depuis un bon cinq minutes à lui lancer maints sorts, mais rien ne marchait. Une bulle d'eau la protégeait entièrement de tous les sortilèges possibles.

« - Tu ne vois pas que ça sert à rien? Cesse de t'acharner sur moi, imbécile! » Cria-t-elle au simple d'esprit qui redoubla d'efforts.

Elle chercha Jeni des yeux, juste pour vérifier car elle savait que même face à des mangemort, son amie en colère ne risquait rien. En fait, Jenifaël sautait à pied joint sur ce qu'elle appelait un tas de fumier imbécile et sans cervelle. Puis elle essaya en vain de trouver Mione des yeux. Rien, elle n'était plus là.

…

Pas très loin, bâillonnée et les poignets attachés, Hermione se débattait sur l'épaule d'un mangemort lorsque celui-ci s'effondra, inconscient. Quelqu'un la releva, la détacha. Elle se retourna pour remercier son sauveur, mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Drago Malefoy devant elle, le regard inquiet. Muette de stupéfaction, elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il colla ses lèvres au siennes et s'enfuit en courant! Puis, se rappelant soudainement où elle était et dans quelle situation, elle partit elle aussi à courir, mais rebroussa chemin après quelques pas à peine. Elle voulait voir contre qui Malefoy s'en était pris. Avec un coup de pied, elle retourna le corps de l'inconscient. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître. Elle n'avait toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder, elle fit donc demi-tour et s'avança parmi les corps qui jonchaient le sol. La plupart des personnes présentes précédemment avaient trouvé une cachette mais les plus malchanceux gisaient ça et là, au beau milieu de l'espace pavé. Entendant des sanglots, elle tourna la tête pour trouver leur provenance. Un petit garçon d'environ 4 ans s'accrochait au corps sans vie d'une femme qui devait être sa mère. De nombreuses et grosses larmes roulaient sur son visage, creusant des sillons. Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu le petit être, un mangemort s'approchait dangereusement de lui, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

« - Ah non! »

Pas question que cette pourriture, ce détritus, s'en prenne à ce petit sans défenses. La baguette en main, elle accouru vers le jeune garçon, le pris dans ses bras et se retourna pour faire face au mangemort. Le vent s'était mis à jouer dans ses boucles brunes, les feuilles virevoltaient autour d'elle de plus en plus vite. De grandes bourrasques soufflaient maintenant dans la place centrale, ne dérangeant étrangement que les mangemorts. Le mangemort en face de Mione jetait des regards incrédules un peu partout, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre. Après être resté un moment ébahi face à ce soudain changement qui n'avait rien de naturel, il se reprit. Son sourire sadique revint prendre sa place sur son visage, il leva sa baguette et prononça distinctement :

« - Doloris! »

Le sort parti. A mi-chemin entre le mangemort et Hermione, un grand coup de vent fit dévier le sortilège qui reparti vers son envoyeur. Sans attendre une seconde, Hermione prit ses jambes à son cou, le jeune garçon toujours dans ses bras, tandis que le mangemort se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Mione repéra facilement Ela dans sa bulle d'eau, encore en train d'injurier un mangemort qui n'en menait pas large devant la hargne de la jeune fille. À quelques pas de là, Jeni frappait un mangemort avec un de ses talons aiguilles.

« - Hermione! Va te cacher IMMÉDIATEMENT! » Lui cria une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur bonbon qui s'avérait être Nymphadora Tonks.

« - Tonks? »

Aucune réponse. Normal, étant donné que la jeune femme était beaucoup plus occupée à se battre avec un mangemort tout comme les autres membres de l'Ordre. En effet, l'Ordre du Phénix venait de faire son apparition. Devant ce déploiement des forces de l'ennemi, les mangemorts se replièrent et transplanèrent d'un bloc vers une destination inconnue. Les mangemorts blessés ou inconscient qui n'avait pu partir furent capturés par quelques membres de l'Ordre. Maugrey s'en donnait à cœur joie. Pendant ce temps, Pomfresh, Lupin, Molly et quelques autres parcouraient la place à la recherche de blessés ou pires, de morts. Hermione avait rejoint ses amies. Elana tentait de refroidir Jeni qui aurait bien continué à se défouler sur ces erreurs de la nature comme elle se plaisait a les appelés. Le petit garçon toujours calé contre son épaule, Hermione le déposa sur le sol et l'observa un moment. Les yeux d'un brun envoutant et les cheveux châtains-blonds, il avait une bouille particulièrement mignonne. Par contre, tous les malheurs du monde semblaient reflétés dans ses yeux foncés. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

« - Moi, c'est Hermione. Et comment tu t'appelles, toi? » Demanda gentiment Hermione qui avait de la peine pour ce petit ange.

« - Ni… Nicol… as… » Bafouilla celui-ci. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans.

« - Viens je vais te présenté mon amie Tonks… » Lui dit-elle dans le but de le rassurer.

« - Moi veux pas, rester avec toi moi ! » Gémit-il tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau d'eau.

« - Où est ta maman Nicolas? » reprit-elle avec espoir de chasser les larmes dans ses yeux.

Le petit bout trottina vers un corps étendu par terre que Remus et les autres n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« - Là, maman dors! » chuchota-t-il « - Pas crier, sinon maman réveiller! » reprit Nicolas encore plus bas.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle avec espoir d'apercevoir une de ses amies pour qu'elles puissent lui venir en aide. Comment annoncer à cet enfant que sa mère ne dort pas mais qu'elle est morte? À la place, elle vit Remus qui s'avançait vers elle, apparemment, il avait remarqué le petit bonhomme avec elle.

« - Qui est ce petit garçon, Hermione ? Où sont ses parents? » Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, les yeux du lycanthrope se tournèrent vers le corps inerte de la jeune maman. Un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux d'ambre. « Tu peux partir Hermione, je m'occupe de lui, retourne à Poudlard avec tes amis, vous avez été chanceux de ne pas y rester ! » Puis, il lui tendit un porte-au-loin et lui indiqua la formule à prononcer pour l'activer.

Un dernier regard vers le petit Nicolas puis elle reparti vers le petit groupe qui la cherchait depuis un petit moment déjà.

…

Caché derrière un buisson, il prit soin de s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien partie pour retourner vers l'homme qui avait tenté de lui enlever sa douce Hermione. En s'approchant doucement, il remarqua que Granger avait retourné le corps de l'homme inconscient. Une seule fraction de seconde suffit pour qu'il devine de qui il s'agissait. Comment oublier le visage de celui qui vous fait souffrir depuis ta plus tendre enfance et qui continuerait jusqu'à la fin de tes jours? Lucius Malefoy. Dégoûté, il cracha sur son père et s'enfuit en courant.

_**Alors? Sacré Jeni... À plus pour le chapitre 6!**_

**_Moony N Prongs_**


	6. Cause I know about her

**Chapitre 6: 'Cause I know about her…**

« - Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez déjà, Pré-Au-Lard s'est fait attaqué cette après-midi un peu avant le retour à l'école. Heureusement, aucun élève n'a été tué, malgré certain grièvement ou gravement blessé. Comme les temps sont durs, vous avez besoin de moment de détente, alors le bal aura toujours lieu. Avant de débuter le repas, j'aimerai que nous faisions un moment de silence pour Nerya Joyfler, une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui a été tuée aujourd'hui même en laissant derrière elle son fils, Nicolas Joyfler, âgée de trois ans et demi qui a été bravement sauver par une élève de notre école. Il sera placé dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de venir étudier ici même, à Poudlard. Sur ce, bon repas! » Déclara sombrement Dumbledore au retour des élèves.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la grande salle lorsque les nombreux mets apparaissaient sur les tables. Hermione était profondément troublée par le regard du petit garçon, désormais orphelin. En plus, il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange en elle lorsqu'elle lui avait porté secours. Comme si une brise fraîche s'était rependue dans tout son corps, elle avait eu froid intérieurement mais cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle. Enfin bref, durant le trajet de retour, Elana lui avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait tout ce qui s'était passé.

Jeni aussi avait été particulièrement bizarre, et en parlant du loup, elle approchait avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« - Mione, il faut qu'on parle. On te doit des explications sur certaines choses et j'ai un très bon plan en ce qui concerne… » Elle fit une mine dégoûtée et cracha par terre. « Hingray! » _Oh non! Pauvre mec, Jeni va le bouffer tout cru !_

**…**

« - …et avec les morceaux qui reste je ferais de la pâtée pour hippogriffes et lorsque l'animal l'aura disons… Rejetée, je le tartinerais sur le visage de cette fille de riche après j'y mettrais feu puis je récupérerai les cendres… »

« - C'est bon Jeni, on a compris ! Tu vas le trucider jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien! »

« - …que je ferais bouillir dans de la bave de veracrasse enrhumé pour le glisser dans une potion que je ferais boire a sa mère et a son père pour avoir eut un enfant aussi lâche … »

« - ASSEZ ! On a saisi l'essentiel ma puce maintenant fait moi le plaisir d'aller mettre ta tête dans un chaudron remplit d'eau et de compter jusqu'à cinq cent soixante et un mille. » Reprit Ela en montant légèrement le ton pour une tentative désespérée de faire taire Jenifaël qui faisais les cent pas depuis une bonne demi-heure tout en décrivant le crime sadique qu'elle allait commettre.

« - Quoi !? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » Une lueur démoniaque lui passa devant les yeux. « Tu préfèrerais plus cruel c'est ça hein ? » reprit-elle en se laissant tomber à plat ventre sur le lit de la préfète.

« - Non, j'adore la délicieuse manière dont tu prévoies te venger mais comme tu peux le constater, on a quelque truc à expliquer à notre Mione. »

« - En effet, vous savez quelque choses que je ne sais pas et qui ME concerne! Alors Jeni laisse tes fantasmes de côté ça ne prendra que quelques minutes de ton temps. »

« - Moins encore si tu comprends vite. C'est simple, dans le monde sorcier il y a quatre jeunes qui ont été choisis pour représenter un élément. Ici nous sommes trois, Jeni c'est le feu… »

« - Attention je brûle! » lança la concerné d'un air coquin.

« - … moi l'eau et toi l'air. Celui de la terre pourrait ce trouver n'importe ou dans le monde. On dit que ses jeunes possèdent un lien particulier qui les unis les un aux autres vers une destinée commune qui consiste à aider l'élu dans sa tâche. Voilà, des questions ? » récita Elana comme si elle lui lisait une histoire, faisant comme si personne ne l'avait importunée pendant son discours.

« - … »

« - Je ne comprends pas ce langage, peu-tu être plus claire? »

« - Si j'ai bien compris, je contrôle l'air… Et nous sommes toutes les trois liées. »

« - Exact ! » Répondit fièrement la blonde.

« - Comment je fais pour faire ça moi ? »

« - Facile, avec de la pratique sa te prendra un rien de temps, moi et Jeni on a tout contrôlé en quelques semaines! Hein, Jeni ? »

Silence 

« - Jeni ? » recommença la blonde, cette fois accompagné de Mione. Elles jetèrent un regard dans le petit coin du lit où se trouvait Jenifaël et la trouvèrent, une poupée et des aiguilles à la main.

« - … Lui arracher le cœur et le regarder battre entre mes doigts. Lui épiler tous les poils du corps, lui malaxer le cerveau, le castré puis le découpé en fine rondelle que j'assaisonnerais de sel et de poudre de mandragore… » Marmonnait-elle tout en transperçant la pauvre poupée de violents coups d'aiguille.

« - Jeni ! Montre-moi ta poupée! » Lui dit Mione. Elle prit le petit objet et d'un coup de baguette le métamorphosa en mini-Dave. « Là c'est mieux, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux le faire souffrir avant de le laisser mourir? »

« - Oui ! Et le livrer à une mort lente et douloureuse! » Commença Ela qui prenait goût au petit côté sadique de ses deux amies.

« - On lui arrache les ongles! »

« - Et on le castre ! »

« - Puis nous lui arrachons les oreilles lentement... »

**…**

Après un dur entraînement de Quidditch, Tony n'avait qu'une seule idée, la douche et au dodo. La serviette autour de la taille, il se dirigeait en sifflotant vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il surprit une conversation quelque peu effrayante de la chambre de son homologue féminin.

« - Oui ! Et le livré à une mort lente et douloureuse! »

« - On lui arrache les ongles! »

« - Et on le castre ! »

« - Puis nous lui arrachons les oreilles lentement… »

« - Ho Oui ! Ensuite on lui arrache un œil avec une petite cuillère et l'on remplit le trou oculaire avec de l'alcool bouillant ! » Continua une voix qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir hanté ses pensées un long moment.

_Hé bien, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec cette Jenifaël, une bombe retardement cette fille! _Pensa-il.

Puis, il se remit en route vers la douche avec l'image de cette fille toute vêtue de cuire, fouettant un homme étendu à ses pieds. Il se surprit même à s'imaginer être l'homme martyrisé.

**…**

À quelques centimètres d'une poupée éventrée…

« - Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait pour lui faire payer! En plus tu vas au bal avec lui ! » Commença la jeune femme à la chevelure sombre.

« - Voilà ! » s'exclama Hermione, les yeux brillants, une bonne idée derrière la tête.

« - Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, par la barbe de merlin!…Euh Ela, Merlin, est-ce qu'il avait une barbe ? »

« - Mais oui Jeni, laisse Hermione nous expliquer son idée. »

« - Les filles, laissez-moi m'occuper de Dave au bal, il ne sait pas qu'on l'a vue et j'ai un super plan. Ne faites rien d'ici là, après je vous le laisse. » Dit Hermione.

« - Si tu veux mais je ne répondrais pas de mes actes s'il se retrouve la baguette coincée où je pense ! » Conclu Elana.

Après une embrassade et une promesse de ne pas rentrer tard, Hermione descendit aux cachots avec l'espoir d'y apercevoir la personne dont elle avait besoin. Comble de la chance, elle le trouva dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Il était seul, la tête entre les mains, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, adosser au mur de pierre. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte qui grinça légèrement. En pénétrant dans la pièce, le bruit de ses pas se répercuta sur les murs froids du château. Hermione l'observa un instant, puis s'approcha pour déposer sa main sur son épaule. Il détourna la tête avec une lenteur presque désespérante, il avait l'air contrarié. Lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire, son expression changea bien vite et passa de l'exaspération, à un léger trouble puis à une gêne qu'il devait avoir du mal à caché.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les Gryffondors ne sont pas à l'étage? » Lui dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

« - Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! »

« - Bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans les froids cachots de ce château? »

« - Je suis venue pour te voir. » Répondit la lionne, sûre d'elle.

« - Ha ! » Il avait dit cela sur un ton complètement désintéressé, mais plusieurs signes trahissaient sa curiosité. Il la regardait dans les yeux à présent et il avait arrêté de respirer. Hermione en aurait presque rit s'il n'avait pas été aussi mignon.

« - Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, je vais aller voir un autre mec, avec de la chance, j'en aurais un encore mieux. » Puis elle fit mine de repartir.

« - Non! » Il lui attrapa le bras pour ne pas qu'elle aille plus loin. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Une lueur espiègle passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. Drago avait-il bien fait d'accepter?

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

**…**

Pour Elana, ce cours de botanique fut le plus long de sa vie. Habituellement, elle s'assit avec Zack et les filles, mais aujourd'hui Chourave faisait les équipes et au comble de la malchance, elle fut placée avec la pire des cancres. Ron Weasley. En plus, le bal était ce soir et elle devait y aller toute seule. Ce n'était pas par manque d'invitation, le tiers de la population masculine de Poudlard a dû lui demander de l'accompagner. Mais elle voulait être avec quelqu'un d'intéressant. La cloche retentit enfin, le dîner puis le reste de l'après-midi pour se préparer. En sortant de la serre numéro 4 elle aperçu Ernie Macmillan se diriger lentement vers le château. Un garçon intéressant, le dernier qu'il reste peut-être. Une fille de poufsouffle s'approcha de lui, les joues rouges et poussée par ses amies. _Qu'est ce que ferait Jeni si une fille essayait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied? _Pensa-elle.

Discrètement elle sorti sa baguette et lança à la pauvre fille le sortilège de furonculus. Couper dans son élan pas une époustouflante pousser de boutons, la pauvre s'enfuit en courant vers le château, suivis par ses amies._ La voie est libre !_ Elle courue jusqu'au poufsouffle, une fois a sa hauteur elle lui fit un charmant sourire remplit d'innocence. Personne ne se serait douté de ce qu'elle venait de faire a cette pauvre enfant boutonneuse le jour du bal.

« - Salut Delacour. »

« - Oh, mais appelle-moi Elana ! » Dit-elle d'un ton mielleux et avec un sourire charmant.

« - Soit, Elana ! Alors, hâte d'aller au bal ? Moi je ne me suis pas trouvé de cavalière alors je n'irais pas. » Il avait l'air triste le pauvre. _Quelle coïncidence, tata Ela va t'arranger ça !_

« - Moi non plus mais je compte bien y aller ! Avec un gentil garçon aux magnifiques yeux bruns qui marche présentement à côté de moi. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« - C'est une demande ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Oui ! » Répondit-elle maintenant consciente de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. _Elle déteint sur moi. Note à moi-même: Me laver à l'anti-Jeni ce soir._

**…**

« - Attention les filles l'entré est importante. On s'arrête quelques secondes dans le haut des escaliers pour faire effet et avant on s'assure que tout le monde est en bas mais que les portes ne sont pas ouvertes, comme ça toute l'école verra à quel point on est top ! »

« - Je crois qu'on avait compris la troisième fois Jeni. »

« - Chut ! C'est le moment ! »

_Ouais, c'est le moment… _Pensa Hermione.

Côte à côte elles s'arrêtèrent dans le haut des marches d'escaliers. Les regards se posèrent sur les retardataires. Déjà, Hermione voyait Hingray se vanter qu'elle venait avec lui._ Que la vengeance est douce!_

À gauche, Elana, toute rose, vêtue d'une cape écarlate et une robe immaculée à jupons qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux. Hermione au centre, pleine de prestance, un diadème en or sur le front dans un costume de reine d'Egypte aux multiples dorures. Et Jenifaël à droite, toute de cuire vêtue, de petites oreilles noires et une queue qui battait l'air. De toute les trois, c'était elle la plus déshabillée.

Mione aperçu Drago, déguisé en Zorro, un peu devant Dave. _Maintenant ! _Elles descendirent les escaliers dans un silence suspect. Hermione voyait de loin le sourire de Dave. _Profite bien de ta joie mon chou, dans quelques secondes je briserais ta soirée._

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la rampe et Drago monta les quelques marche qui les séparait. _Ici tout le monde peut nous voir, c'est parfait !_ Rendu a la même hauteur, il la prit doucement par la taille et ils fermèrent les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, elle passa doucement ses bras autour de son coup. Silence dans la salle, elle aurait pu imaginer le visage de Dave à ce moment si elle n'avait pas été si troublée par ce baiser. Vingt secondes, trente… _D'accord, ça suffit l'effet est fait, Mione lâche cet homme tout de suite…Ce qu'il embrasse bien! _Quarante secondes…_Suffit ! Suffit, Pourquoi il ne me lâche pas, il a pris de la drogue ou quoi ? _Puis, lentement, ils se détachèrent et avec un sourire gêné Drago la prit par la main et ils rejoignirent les autres en bas.

Hermione ne savait ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle, le visage satisfait de Jeni à côté de son cavalier complètement gaga d'elle, du visage de tout les élèves et de celui de Dave qui se frayait un chemin vers eux. Non, rectification, le visage de Rogue qui venait d'ouvrir les portes de la grande salle valait encore mieux.

_Aller Mione, tu vis avec la pire briseuse de cœurs qui n'a jamais existé, courage ! Tu ne peux pas être pire qu'elle!_

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais avec **_lui_**? » Demanda un petit Dave tout furax.

« - Il y a un bal ce soir! C 'est génia,l non ? » Dit-elle avec un merveilleux sourire.

« - Oui et tu y vas avec moi ! » répondit le coureur de jupons.

« - Certainement pas! Mon gars, je suis Hermione Granger. » Elle haussa le ton. « Tu n'es plus dans le coup, mon chou! Regarde-toi dans un miroir! Quand j'ai mieux je remplace les vieux modèles, tu dois savoir comment sa marche, hein ? Allez viens Drake, il y a un bal le dedans et je compte bien y aller! »

Elle prit la route pour la grande salle, mais se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Jeni lancer une noise sur la tête de Dave.

« - Va t'acheter une vie, avec ça elle sera déjà mieux que la tienne! »

**…**

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là Hermione ? » demanda Ron qui n'y croyait pas ses yeux.

« - Je crois qu'elle embrasse Drago Malefoy, c'est peut-être à cause des embrouilleurs, ces bestioles nous rentrent par le nez et nous font halluciner. Mon père en a déjà parlé dans son magazine. » Dit Luna d'un ton vague accroché au bras d'un Harry hilare.

« - Oui, c'est ça ! Il y a des embrouchose dans l'air ! » essaya de se convaincre Ron.

« - Si tu le dit mon vieux, si tu le dit ! Allez, viens! » Dit Harry en riant de plus belle.

**…**

À une table au fond de la salle, une fée et son mousquetaire discutaient de tout et de rien. La belle rousse appréciait de plus en plus ce serpentard différent du reste de sa maison. Il n'était pas arrogant ni hautain avec elle.

« - Ça te dit une petite ballade dans le parc ? » Blaise avait chaud et la grande salle était bondée.

« - Pourquoi pas ! »Répondit Ginny, enthousiaste a un peu d'intimité.

Dehors il faisait bon, un temps parfait pour une promenade. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis ils décidèrent de s'assirent sur le bord du lac. Entre eux les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas, mais tôt ou tard, celui qu'il ne fallait pas aborder sorti.

« - Et ton père, c'est un mangemort ? » demanda la curieuse Ginny sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. Il faut dire que la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment déjà.

L'expression de Blaise changea, pour séduire une fille ce n'était pas recommandé de parler des antécédents de ses parents. Pourtant, il répondit, croyant en finir sur ce revers de sa vie.

« - Oui… » Répondit-il simplement.

« - Toi, vas-tu en devenir un, ou peut-être que tu l'es déjà? » continua t-elle. Ginny voulait savoir, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher a quelqu'un qu'elle allait perdre.

« - Ai-je la tête d'un tueur? Une marque sur le bras peut-être? Ou tu penses que j'aime mon père et que je veux devenir comme lui ? » Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver, mais il la croyait assez perspicace pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant.

« - Excuse-moi… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je savais que tu n'étais pas mangemort, mais tu vois… On ne peu plus faire confiance à personne par les temps qui courent ! »

« - Ça va. » dit-il en lui souriant. « Viens, on rentre, je commence à avoir froid! »

« - Tony est allé nous cherché à boire. Alors, où est Ernie? » Jeni venait de se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté de celle où Elana était assise.

Son amie fit alors une étrange moue.

« - Il s'est cassé le nez en dansant, alors il est parti à l'infirmerie… » Répondit Elana contrariée de passer la soirée seule. « Tu n'aurais pas vu Zack par hasard ? »

« - Oui, il est avec ses amis de poufsouffle, sa copine l'a lâché pour autre chose regarde! » Jenifaël pointa un coin de la salle où une jeune fille blonde dansait collé à… Dave Hingray!

« - Il est pathétique! » commenta Ela.

« - Hé ! Les filles ! » Tony venait d'arriver, trois verre de bierraubeurre dans une main. « Où sont Hermione et Drago ? »

« - Mione danse avec Harry et Drago est dans le coin des serpentards. » Répondit Jeni en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle.

Elana se leva doucement. « - Je reviens Jeni, je vais voir Zack quelques minutes. » Puis elle se dirigea vers un petit groupe de garçons déguisés de maintes manières. Zack fut facile à repéré, dans son déguisement de Jules Cesar.

« - Coucou toi! » dit-elle « On dirait que ta cavalière t'a fait faux bond » dit-elle en pointant le fond de la salle.

« - Oui, dur coup ! » Il baissa les yeux. _Oh, il est tout mimi! _Pensa-t-elle.

« - Aucun problème, viens à ma table! » Elle lui sourit.

« - J'adorerais ça ! » répondit-il.

Dans leur petit coin, Jeni avait rassemblé tout le monde et semblait les attendre.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda la blonde.

« - Ben, on pourrait terminer la soirée dans notre salle commune, je ne suis pas allée piquer quelques bouteilles de whisky pur feu pour rien! » Jeni avait un merveilleux sourire qui voulait dire que la soirée était encore jeune.

« - Euh, je crois que je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, je ne veux pas déranger. » Drago était mal à l'aise, il restait quand même un serpentard.

« - Si tu essayes de t'enfuir, je sors mon fouet ! » Le menaça Jeni.

« - Parce que t'as un fouet! » s'exclama Tony. Jenifaël sourie fièrement puis saisit le bras de Malefoy. _Oh non!_ _Lui, il reste, c'est le plus important ce soir. En plus, j'adore ses fesses. _Pensa la fougueuse jeune femme en les entrainant tous vers la salle commune des préfets en chefs.

Tout les six assis en rond sur les coussins étalé par terre, ils jouaient à vérité conséquence en faisant passer leur deuxième bouteille de whisky pur feu. Hermione avait les joues rouges, Elana les cheveux en bataille et Jeni riait tout le temps. Tony et Drago étaient parfaitement normaux. Zack, c'était autre chose.

« Bon, à qui le tour ? » Demanda Hermione après une autre gorgée de pur feu.

« À moi, hihihi ! Avant passe-moi la poubelle, heu, la bouteille hihihi! » Rit Jeni qui prit une longue gorgé du liquide alcoolisé. « Bon, Drago! Vérité ou conséquence? » Elle avait reprit son sourire amuser et l'étincelle der malice qui brille dans ses yeux habituellement.

« Conséquence…! » répondit-il après un léger moment de réflexion.

« Ok… Zack va être malade ! hihihi » remarqua-t-elle. Bien que ce ne soit pas dur a voir vu que Zack avait bu a lui seule la moitié de la première bouteille pour cause d'un défi lancer par Tony. « Désolée, euh… Tu vas me faire une jolie danse avec tes jolies fesses. »

Moment de trouble général.

« D'accord » Puis il se leva et entrepris de danser pour Jenifaël. Si quelqu'un était entré en ce moment il aurait vue un Poufsouffle vomissant dans une poubelle, un Serpentard dansant pour une Gryffondor morte de rire, deux autres filles qui faisaient un concours de calage et un Serdaigle qui commençait une autre bouteille. Ce qui était encore plus bizarre c'était que ce serpentard était Drago Malefoy et qu'il y avait deux préfets en chef dans la pièce.

« Et voilà, à mon tour maintenant. » commença Drago en s'asseyant, désormais à l'aise dans cette salle ou l'ambiance était bien différente de celle qu'il était habitué.

« Tony, vérité ou conséquence ? »

« Vérité! » répondit le beau brun en délaissant sa bouteille à moitié vide.

« La manière dont tu a rencontré ces trois là. » Dit le beau blond en pointant les trois jeunes filles.

« Bien, Hermione et moi ça fait tout de même sept ans qu'on est ensemble à Poudlard. Elana au début de l'année, lorsqu'elle a été nommé préfète. Jenifaël, c'Est un peu différent… » Commença Tony qui fut interrompu par la concerné qui avait éclaté de rire.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas entrer dans la salle de bain pendant ma douche! » Lança celle qui avait maintenant entre les mains le reste de la bouteille de Tony.

« Dans sa douche, hein ! » rit Drago.

« Quoi ! T'es rentré pendant sa douche ! » Puis en s'adressant a Jenifaël. « Jeni tu m'avais pas dit sa! Qu'es e qu'il voulait? » De retour a Tony «Tu recommence et je m'occupe de toi à la Mione tu va voir ! » Ela était écrouler de rire par terre, si elle avait été à jeun elle aurait réagit un peu comme Hermione.

« Mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! » se défendit l'accusé.

« C'est vrai, laisser le tranquille. Bon Tony c'est à toi. » Conclu Jeni qui remerciait le ciel qu'Ela n'ai pas tout ses moyens.

« Hermione, vérité ou conséquence ? » demanda Tony content qu'elles changent de sujet.

« Vérité. » Répondit la brunette, les joues aussi rouges que celles d'une poupée.

« C'était quoi dans l'escalier avant le bal ? » Cette question démangeait la plupart des personnes dans la pièce.

« Ah, ça. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce connard d'Hingray m'a tromper avec cette… » Faisant mine de vomir. « …trainée de Pritchards. Alors j'ai eu une idée, ce qu'il a fait je pouvais très bien le faire… Mais avec n'importe qui l'effet n'aurait pas été aussi spectaculaire. Parkinson était sur le point de fondre en larmes! »

« Donc c'était du bluff ? »Questionna Elana.

« Exactement ! » Elle fit un grand sourire. _**Il est allé loin ton bluff, t'es en train de fêter avec ton pire ennemi… Ou ton ex pire ennemi…** Non, mon pire ennemi… **Ex? **_Un débat intérieur commença ce qui lui fit garder son sourire pendant au moins deux minutes.

« Hermione ? Mione, c'est à ton tour. Tu veux la bouteille? » Questionna Zack qui souriait comme elle. En bonne Gryffondor, elle prit la bouteille et but ce qu'il restait dedans, question de se remettre le cerveau en place… Ou pour chasser cette pensée qui la hantait.

« Mon tour ? Alors Zack, vérité ou conséquence ? »

« Conséquence ! » Cria t-il

« Embrasse Elana! » Dit Hermione en riant sous l'effet que sa conséquence avait eu sur son amie. Le rouge lui allait à merveille. Zack s'exécuta…10 secondes… Une gorgé de Whisky pour Drago… 30 secondes… Un fou rire de Jeni… 40 secondes.

« Bon, lâchez vous les amygdales, on a compris! » par un Tony hilare. Les deux timides se lâchèrent avec un sourire gêné.

« C'est à moi… Hermione vérité ou conséquence? » Dit Zack qui avait gardé la main d'Elana dans la sienne.

« Conséquence! » _**Pourquoi tu as choisi conséquence? Tu veux embrasser Drago encore une fois… **Même pas vrai…**Moi je te dis que oui… **Moi non…**Mon œil, menteuse…** Argh…_ Nouveau débat mentale pour Hermione.

« Le temps est au baiser alors tu vas te faire un plaisir d'embrasser Drago une seconde fois! » Dit Zack pour se venger, enfin se venger… Façon de parler puisque ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger d'embrasser la blonde…

_**Une troisième tu veux dire… **Ils ne la savent pas celle-là et de toute manière Malefoy va s'interposer… **Quand?...** Là regarde……Regarde là, ça viens… **Le rouge vient mais aucune réplique!... **Je te déteste!_

Elle rejoignit Drago à quatre pattes, s'assit sur lui et, comme convenu, l'embrassa. Elle entendit Jeni rire. Drago tomba sur le dos, il était maintenant allongé par terre, Hermione à cheval sur lui, toujours en train de l'embrasser. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, elle entendit Tony dire : Ils sont occupés, on continu à jouer sans eux!

Elle l'embrassait toujours lorsque la petite voix réapparut. _**Qu'est-ce que je disais ?...** La ferme c'est une conséquence…**Oui, c'est pour ça que t'es sur lui depuis cinq minutes… **Oui!... **Il te plaît, je le sais je suis dans ta tête…**_

Elle arrêta d'embrasser Drago, cette phrase était vraie mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Elle débarqua de sur lui, avec un léger sourire et monta dans sa chambre, à elle et les filles. Quelques minutes après, elle revint avec une radio moldue trafiquée.

« C'est assez les jeux stupides, on danse! » Leur annonça t-elle,

« On danse, on danse! Viens danser avec moi! On danse, on danse! » Jeni prit la main d'Ela et l'entraina à coté d'Hermione qui mettait à la radio une chanson moldue.

**I'm just a girl**

**An innocent, come take my hand**

**I'll show you the world of my own**

**You're just a boy**

**Who makes me weak and takes my sleep**

**I need you to dance the night away **

Elles allèrent lever les garçons pour qu'ils dansent aussi. Hermione prit les mains de Drago et son regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux était magnifique, deux magnifique glace remplit de tristesse et de quelque chose qu'elle ne su identifier.

**I can't stand it anymore now baby**

**The music makes me feel so crazy**

**So come on and take my hand**

**And I'll show you the way to dance**

**And again and again, I need that feeling**

**'Cause baby, I know I'm not dreaming**

**So come on and take my hand**

**And I'll show you the promised land**

Une autre chanson passa, une autre et une autre. Elle le fit danser jusqu'a l'épuisement. Jeni et Ela était déjà étendu sur le sol avec Tony et Zack. Les première note d'un slow se firent alors entendre. Il lui sourit et fit un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras pour qu'il reste.

" Et quand j'ai dit que j'avait fini de danser?" lui dit elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils dansèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Épuisé, Drago alla se coucher sur le sofa près du feu. Il l'observa un moment en se demandant ce que cette soirée voulait dire mais fut coupé net dans ses pensées plus floues les unes que les autres par une petite chose fragile venu se blottir contre lui pour la nuit. Hermione.

**---Fin du chapitre 6---**

_Merci à ceux qui nous envoie leur commentaire sa fait chaud au coeur!_

_Reviews SVP c'est vital! (M'enfin... C'est motivant si vous préférez!) Désolées si le chapitre a été long à venir, examens, manque de temps et d'idées. On espère aussi qu'il vous plaise. Sur ce, le prochain chapitre devrait rentrer la semaine prochaine!_

_Moony N Prongs_


End file.
